The Power of a Wish
by Koneko-chan1
Summary: It is sort of a dark fic but it will Definitly have a happy ending- i think. Well, this story has sort of evolved, and i think im going to make a sequal that continues the story. chapter eight FINNALLY up! ja ne!
1. First Chapter/ SM world

Authors notes: hey ! This is my first fan-fic and I LOVE writing. This story is a little (a lot)  
dark in sme parts but I love happy endings. This story contains a lot of mamoru bashing. I   
don't really hate him but it was needed for this story. I actually love Mamo-chan. He's   
mysterious and sexy. What self-respecting gurl (and some guys) wouldn't want to get their   
little hands on him. Anyways back to the main point of this story before I started rambling.   
I guarantee this story will have a happy ending. I'm not sure whom Usa should be paired with   
in the DBZ world so tell me in a review. Another thing. REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!   
  
Disclamer: I own Sailormoon and DBZ. I am Naoko and... whoever the creator of DBZ is. (I actually  
don't know the persons name, my bad)   
  
Real dislcamer: I don't REALLY own sm and dbz but sometimes my split persona gets the better of   
me. Sailormoon really belongs to naoko and a whole bunch of other people. DBZ belongs to... some  
other rich person(s). don't sue. Me poor. All I've got is a can of silver spray paint for my   
old rickety wooden bed frame.   
  
  
  
"It [Love] is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it   
  
keeps no record of wrongs." 1 Corinthians 13:5  
  
  
  
  
P.S. Usagi and senshi are 16  
Mamoru is (counts on fingers and toes)... 20  
Gohan is 16  
Mirai Trunks is 16 (lets pretend he came to the past when him and Gohan were... 12   
and he never went back to the future)  
Goten is 4  
All adults are... old  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: the Power of a Wish  
  
"Mamo-chan, no I cant-you know I'm still too young" Usagi said as Mamoru started to unbutton   
her high school uniform.  
  
"Come on Usako I know you love me- why cant you have sex with me, we've been going out for   
2 years and we already have a child?" Mamoru asked while reaching under her skirt. Usagi's   
eyes widened and she started to push his hand away.  
  
" I know Mamo-chan, but that's not for another thousand years and AFTER were married."   
  
There had always been pressure from Mamoru to become more physical but it had gotten worse   
in the last few months. It didn't help that Mamoru was drunk and that they were alone in   
Mamoru's apartment. Usagi came over earlier today with a movie and when she walked in the   
door she could tell from his breath that he had been drinking. Halfway through the first scene   
they were already making out, much to Usagi's protests.  
Mamoru started to reach under her shirt. Usagi could feel his rough hands on her sensitive   
skin and immediately broke off the kiss they were engaged in and tried to push him away again.  
Mamoru's hold only got stronger as he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other still under  
her bra.  
  
" Mamo-chan, I-I think I s-should go home now, y-your drunk and its l-late" Usagi squeaked as   
she started to feel nervous.  
"Usako, you want to make me happy don't you?"   
" well ya but-"   
" then let me have sex with you." Mamoru said in an angry tone.  
" Mamo-chan, I-I'm not ready and I want to go home NOW."  
  
"Bunny don't act as if you don't want it, I've been waiting too damn long and I'm getting what   
I want!" Mamoru's voice rose a bit at the end, blowing his rancid drunken breath in her face.   
  
"Mamoru y-your scarin-" Mamoru pushed his lips onto hers, cutting her off in mid sentence. He   
forced his tongue into her mouth as she desperately tried to push him away. 'Oh Kami-sama no,   
please, no.' with a burst of strength she pushed him off of her. They had been lying on their   
backs on the couch, him on top of her, and when she pushed him away he fell off and onto the   
floor but scrambled to stand up.   
  
" Usako you are REALLY starting to make me mad!" he said and then slapped her in the face."   
Before she could move from her position he was back on top of her, ripping half the buttons off   
her shirt and throwing her broach across the room in the process. He pushed his lips back on to  
hers, muffling her scream. He reached under her pleated skirt, tore her underwear away and   
started to push his finger into her. Her eyes widened and she tried to scream again but it was   
muffled by his tongue. She again tried to push him off of her but he grabbed her small wrists   
and pulled them above her head and over the side of the armrest with his free hand. She heard a   
crack and felt blood rush down from half way between her elbow and wrists on one of her arms.   
She screamed but started too gag as his tongue pushed to the back of her throat. He disengaged  
his finger from her area and started to take off his pants. When it was off he pushed himself   
into her and she screamed again. This time she bit the arm that was holding her arms and he   
yelped in surprise and jumped off of her. She fell of the couch and landed with a 'thud' on the   
ground. She cradled her broken arm and tried to crawl for the door.  
  
" Oh no you don't bunny, I'm not finished with you yet" He yelled menacingly as his foot   
connected with her mid section. She flew briefly into the air and hit her back on the foot of  
the coffee table. He kicked her again, this time in the leg. She screamed and started too cry.  
"You need to be taught a lesson bunny" he said and grabbed a letter opener from the desk on the  
other side of the room. She scrambled to her feet but almost collapsed when she felt the sharp   
pain from were Mamoru had kicked her in the leg. ' I've got to get my broach, I cant let him hurt  
me' she thought desperately as she tried to limp over to were her broach had fallen. As she   
reached for it mamoru tackled her over. She hit the back of hr head on his television. She felt  
her vision become hazy but before she could yell out her henshin phrase his tongue was back in  
her mouth. He raised the letter opener and it went plunging into her lean stomach, blood pouring  
out. Another scream erupted from her blocked air way.   
  
' Oh Kami-sama please help me, take me away from here' she thought as she gave into   
unconsciousness. A bright light erupted from her Guinizou (I have NO idea if I spelt that right,   
someone tell me in a review) diminishing any darkness from the room. Mamoru was pushed into the   
air and hit the wall behind him; falling to the ground unconscious. When the bright light   
disappeared, Usagi's battered form and her broach were gone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hey everybody!!! Koneko-chan here! Well that was certainly *ahem* graphic. Well tell me what you   
think in your reviews. I was also wondering if anyone could be my editor. E-mail me if you can.   
Konichiwa!! Ja ne until next time!!!!  
  
heres some translations:  
Kami-sama: God  
Ginizou: silver crystal (in dubs)  
  



	2. Second Chapter/ DBZ & SM world

  
Authors notes: hey!! Here is Chapter duex of The Power of a Wish.   
This chapter is a little more light. So enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: me no own SailorMoon or Dragonball Z. Sorry to   
disappoint all my loyal fans ;-P  
  
PS: this takes place four years after Cell and a month after Chaos   
and Galaxia. Sorry for tweaking with the original storyline but I   
gotta do it. *Weeps bitterly before continuing*   
Correction on age of Mamoru- he's 21 so he can drink  
  
  
"Because you have seen Me, you have believed.  
Blessed are those who have not seen and yet have  
believed." Jesus, John 20:29  
  
  
  
PSS Or PPS ( I don't remember): a little translating for ya-  
Neko-cat  
(insert name)-Kun- suffix for guys talking to other guy friends  
(insert name)Chan-suffix for gurls talking to other gurl friends  
Baka-idiot  
Hentai-pervert  
Omae o korosu- I'll kill you  
Kuso-sh*t  
Kisama-Fu*k  
Onore- jerk  
Hai-yes  
  
*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*  
Chapter 2:the Power of a Wish  
  
In the DBZ dimension   
  
" Hey Trunks-kun, come on you can do better than that!! Don't tell me   
that because Cells cone your not gonna work out?" Gohan said playfully   
as him and Trunks sparred on the outskirts of the black forest.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm going easy on you!!!" Mirai   
Trunks aimed a kick but Gohan blocked it.  
  
Just then there was a bright flash of light and the two young   
fighters stopped mid-punch. When the light subsided Gohan was the first  
to look up, his sharp sayajin eyes looking into the sky. From his   
vantage point, all Gohan could see were two golden streaks and what   
appeared to be a girl attached to them. He realized she was freefalling  
and bolted off leaving the dazed and confused Mirai Trunks behind.   
  
Gohan caught her mid air and brought her to the ground. Soon   
Mirai Trunks was at his side. 'Kami-sama how did she get up their and   
who did this to her' Gohan thought as he looked at the broken and   
battered body of the girl with the strange hairstyle. Mirai Trunks   
checked her pulse and was relieved to realize she had one, though it   
was faint.  
  
"Gohan-kun we should get her to my house, she's really hurt."   
Gohan only nodded and gently picked her up. They flew off in the   
direction of Capsule Corporation (A.N.I'll just call it CC cuz its   
easier;-P).   
  
~~~~~~~  
Usagi woke up with a horrible headache among other pains.   
For a minute she didn't remember what had happened but then it all   
came rushing back to her. 'OH kami-sama were am I !!' She then realized  
she was in the arms of a man, pressed against his chest. Her eyes   
widened and she screamed pushing herself out of his arms, and not   
realizing she was in the air, plummeted to the ground below.   
  
~~~~~~~  
Gohan realized that the battered girl that had originally   
unconscious was now fully awake and out of his arms. He dove down   
and caught her before she hit the ground. She struggled with want   
useful limbs she had for a while, not fully realizing that he wasn't   
Mamoru, and then went slack in his arms, fainting from the exertion.   
  
Trunks swooped down. " Hey Gohan-kun, you need help there?   
If you don't have the STRENTH I can carry her?" Mirai Trunks said in   
a sarcastic tone, implying that he was weak.   
  
"Funny Trunks-kun, just watch my back, if she wakes up again   
I'm gonna need help, did you fell her power level when she awoke? It   
wasn't normal for most people."  
"don't worry Gohan-kun its nothing to worry about, I've seen   
some normal people with high power levels. Well question her when she   
wakes up, if she doesn't beat you up first."  
"oh shut up you onore!"  
they were silent for the rest of the flight.  
  
#######  
  
  
meanwhile, In the SM dimension   
  
Mamoru woke up with a pounding headache. He was completely   
hung over from last night. "Oh kuso! What the hell happened here last   
night" he said allowed to the empty and trashed room. Broken items   
were strewn all over the room. His eyes widened when he saw the blood   
stain on the carpet. The last thing he clearly remembered was having a   
few (a lot) of bottles of beer. He had been annoyed for a while with   
Usa because she would not sleep with him and had started to drink. He   
also vaguely recalled Usa coming over unexpectantly with a video while   
he was drunk. He looked down and realized that he was almost completely  
undressed. Then he remembered something about a flash of light, then   
darkness. His eyes, if possible, widened even more completely   
dismissing his appearance. " Kisama! I've got to call the senshi!"   
as he finished this thought the phone started to ring. He pulled on a   
pair of pants that were on the floor, near the couch and walked over   
to pick up the phone.  
  
"Mamoru-san?! Is Usagi-chan there? Her Okaasan has called all   
of the senshi and even Naru and her family is worried sick." Mamoru   
could here the worry in Rei's voice.   
"I don't remember much from last night but I know she's in   
trouble! Call a senshi meeting at the temple. I'll meet you there in   
half an hour." He pulled on some clothes, grabbed his keys and ran   
out the door.   
  
~~~~~~~  
Rei hung up the phone after talking to Mamoru. She had an   
uneasy feeling about all of this. 'I guess our peace was short lived'   
she thought with a sigh. It had only been a month after Chaos's rampage  
and the starlight's departure. She quickly pushed her thoughts and the   
feeling of uneasiness aside and called the other senshi.  
  
Exactly half an hour later, almost all of the senshi were   
there. All that were missing were the outers and Mamoru. "I think   
Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, and Hotaru-chan are here" Minako said when   
she heard an engine roar down the road and then stop in front of the   
temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
'Finally finished' Yuichirrou thought as he stood next to a   
huge pile of leaves, rake in hand. Just then he heard an engine roar   
down the road. As the red sports car stopped in front of the temple,   
the nicely swept leaves blew all over the yard. 'Oh no' Yuichirrou   
thought and his anger grew as he saw who leapt out of the drivers seat.  
"Haruka" he said with vengeance. A few years back they had gotten in a   
fight and since then he had never liked the tomboyish girl with   
sand-blonde hair. The Inner senshi came running out of the temple.   
  
" Were is Usagi!!" said Haruka. Michiru and Hotaru got out of   
the side and back doors. At this Yuichirrou's ears perked up. He had   
always liked Usagi because of her pure hearted devotion to his secret   
love Rei. Even if they always fought, he knew Rei and Usagi were the   
best of friends. He was used to all of Rei's strange friends coming   
over but today had been particularly strange. They all seamed anxious   
and the odango atama was not here. She seamed to be missing. He had   
overheard one (of many) of Rei's phone conversations and he had pieced   
together that Usagi had gone missing and was obviously in danger.   
Another weird thing with her friends is they called each other warriors  
. He wasn't an expert on girls so he just left it because it hurt his   
head to much to think about it He was starting to worry about Usagi.   
He decided to walk over and ask of what they knew.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"shhh! Haruka-san Yuichirrou is over their and we don't want   
to raise any suspicion" Rei whispered to the frenzied senshi of Uranus.  
  
" But people are going to realize that Koneko-chan is missing"   
Haruka shot back. (A.N.:by the way, Haruka really does call Usa   
Koneko-chan is the anime, I didn't just put it their cuz of my pen name  
Now back to the story)   
" She's right Rei-chan, we have to tell people   
something because they are bound to know that we know something"   
Makoto said.   
" We should tell everybody else only that she disappeared last   
night. We must not mention anything about her being at Mamoru's" Ami   
added. At the mention of Mamoru Rei felt a strange shiver run down her   
spine. Again, she dismissed the feeling, blaming it on the non-existent  
wind.  
" Well someone should think of something to say fast because   
here comes Yuichirrou-san," The fourteen-year-old Hotaru warned. They   
all turned toward Yuichirrou as he neared the group.  
  
"Rei-tachi I was wondering were Usagi-chan was, she doesn't   
seam to be here." Everyone looked at each other before all heads turned  
towards Ami, because she was the articulate one of the group.  
  
Ami sighed, knowing she was defeated. With a silent curse she   
started to talk. "We don't know much but we know Usa-chan is missing.   
Mamoru-san is coming here to tell us what he knows. After we meet with   
him we will tell you what we have learned."  
  
Yuichirrou noticed how they first wanted to meet as a group   
before they answered anymore of his questions. Now he definitely knew   
they were hiding something but he would not press his luck. "ok well   
get back to me." As he turned to walk away, Rei noticed the disarray   
of the yard. "Yuichirrou!!! I thought you were supposed to CLEAN the   
yard. Stop being such a baka you need too learn.." Rei continued to   
yell at him as the others sweat dropped and went inside to wait for   
Mamoru.  
  
"Haruka-chan, were is Setsuna-chan?" Ami asked. "Setsuna-mama   
is on her weekly trip to the time gates to make sure everything is in   
order. She left last night and she should be back tonight or tomorrow   
night at the latest." Hotaru said.  
  
Mamoru came speeding down the road near the Temple and put the   
brakes on right before. The tires squealed and the leaves that   
Yuichirrou had started to rake were again, blown all over the yard.   
"Omae o korosu" Yuichirrou threatened as Mamoru passed by. Mamoru was  
another person Yuichirrou didn't trust but this ditrust seamed deeper   
more of a sixth sense feeling. He had also listened to a few of Rei's   
conversations with Usagi in Rei's room. He had heard Usagi confess that,   
that Hentai, Mamoru had tried more then once to get her to sleep with   
him. Usagi was only 16 for crying out loud. She had told Rei that he   
never forced her to but there was a lot of pressure. Rei had seemed to   
blow it off as something the whole 'male species' would do as she so   
kindly put it. Yuichirrou also knew that in Rei's past, she had been   
hurt by a guy and still had not fully recovered from it. She didn't   
even fully trust him after two years. He just prayed that it wasn't   
what she thought it was that affected Rei's life so much.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the temple, Mamoru was being drilled by the   
senshi. They were all talking over each other and it didn't help that   
they were also all yelling. "STOP!" he yelled and instantly the room   
fell silent.   
  
" Ok well let me start at the beginning. I was a little drunk   
so I don't remember mu-"   
"you were WHAT!!" Haruka yelled, effectively cutting he off."   
"Haruka-san" Mamoru said, as if he were talking to a child, instead   
of an eighteen year old, "I am of legal age and I didn't know Usako   
would be coming over or that she would be in danger although I curse   
myself for drinking at such an inopportune time. As I was saying;   
because I was drunk I don't remember much. I remember that Usako came   
over with a movie unexpectantly and then I remember a bright flash   
and I think I was thrown against a wall and blacked out. When I woke   
up, she was gone."   
  
"Its not your fault Mamoru-san we will find her." Michiru then turned   
to Ami. "Ami-chan do you now Usagi's Energy Signature?" Ami nodded,   
"then we can track her down with your Mercury computer if this was not   
the work of the negaverse and she is still in Tokyo."   
  
"Hai, that's a great idea, but it doesn't have far range so we'll have   
to go to different parts of Tokyo and track her from there."   
  
"Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, Hotaru-chan, you guys should inform the   
Tsukino family of our efforts. Tell them that we will help them find   
Usagi but do not go into detail about her disappearance. The inners   
will go with Mamoru-san to key points in the city to search for   
Usagi's energy signature. Luna should be here shortly. Luna told me   
over the communicator that the Tsukino's were so frantic this morning   
they never let her or Artimis out today." Ami said. She didn't mention   
anything about Luna's and Artimis's new found feelings for each other   
because of her promise to Luna about the matter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Yuichirrou, outside, had just finished raking the yard when he   
saw Mina's and Usagi's cats fly up the temple steps and inside. ' Even   
Rei's Friend's pets are strange' he thought while scratching the back   
of his head. ' You'd think were meeting with Rei and her friends by   
the way they always seemed to come and hang around them. they are more   
included in this than I am, strange.'  
  
"*Pant* what's happening *wheeze*" Luna huffed while trying to   
catch her breath. " Me, Michi, and Hotaru-chan will tell you on the   
way to the Tsukino's house."  
  
"Hey! We just RAN all the way from there and know were going   
all the way BACK!" Artemis yelled. "Hey don't worry Neko we'll drive   
you." Haruka winked before walking out the door with the giggling   
Michiru and Hotaru. Luna soon followed.   
  
"I don't get it?" Artemis said before running to catch up to   
Luna. " Their in for a surprise" Makato said while trying to hold back   
a giggle. They walked to Mamoru's new SUV and packed in, heading   
towards downtown Tokyo (A.N. I needed a car pick enough for the scouts   
and a little tiny sports car wouldn't cut it).  
  
Meanwhile, everyone was getting seated in Haruka's sports car.   
"You neko's better hold on tight or else you might get hurt." Haruka   
warned. Michiru and Hotaru started to giggle again. "Well, don't go to   
fast I get motion sicknAAAAAHHHHH!!" Artemis and Luna hollered as the   
car lurched forward and speed down the street, tires screeching as the   
car turned. All that was left was a dust trail. "well she sure can   
drive" Yuichirrou said to the empty yard as he finished his chores.  
~*~*~*~*~***~***~*~**~****~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Authors notes: hey thanx for reading what comes from my twisted little   
mind. Come back later for chapter three *muah* from Koneko-chan  
  
PSSS (or PPPS) REVEIW!!!!!! its my only payment  



	3. Third Chapter/ DBZ & SM world

Authors notes: Hey everybody!! I am soooo happy for all the reviews.  
Ya I agree. Rape is a VERY serious thing and should not be taken   
lightly. Well on with more correction that Koneko-chan baka forgot.  
  
Ok here is the FINAL list of ages (hopefully):  
Mamoru is 21  
Usa and inner senshi are 16  
Hotaru is 14  
Haruka is 18  
Michiru is 17 (I remember an episode in sailormoonS supers were they   
said Haruka was a year older than Michi)  
Gohan and Trunks are 16  
Shingo is 14  
Chibi-usa is 14 (im not sure if im gonna use her)  
Goten is 3  
Chibi-Trunks is 5  
Adults are old... still  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything listed below-  
  
~A sports car  
~Any car  
~Sailormoon  
~The color purple  
~A monkey   
~Disneyland  
~Dragonball Z/GT  
~That can of silver paint I was mumbling about in the first authors   
notes (My dad bought it)  
~A pair of purple spotted underwear (with daisies)  
  
and here's sone translations (I learned my limited amount of Japanese   
from other peoples stories):  
  
okaasanmother  
otousan father  
onee-chanolder sister  
haiyes  
Kami-samaGod  
Onna woman  
Konichiwahello  
Senshi warrior   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3:The Power of a Wish  
  
  
In the DBZ dimension  
  
  
"OH kami-sama" Bulma muttered as she looked at the battered form of   
the girl that Gohan and Trunks had carried in. Vegita, who was in the   
room next door, walked in. "who the hell is this, answer me boy!?"  
  
"Otousan, we found her on the outskirts of black forest, she fell from   
the sky." Trunks and Gohan decided not to mention anything about her   
ususually high energy level when she was awake.   
  
Vegita only smirked, "well its not the first time we've   
harbored a stray." He said, smirking again as he received the evil eye   
from his future son and Bulma.   
  
"Oh shut up Vegita!" Bulma yelled while motioning for Gohan to   
put the injured schoolgirl (A.N. remember she's wearing her high school  
uniform) on her examination table. Everyone crowded around the table,   
even the passive Vegita inched closer, actual curiosity etched on his   
face.   
  
Bulma lifted the side of the half torn shirt and gasped. There   
was a ragged wound on her stomach, a letter opener sticking out. Gohan   
just know realized he was covered in her blood. She hooked up a machine  
that checked a persons pulse. The room was filled with unsteady beeps.  
"Ok you guys she's in danger, I cant have all of you peeping over my   
shoulder," Bulma said as she pushed the men out the door. They all   
muttered curses but stayed by the door were they could faintly here   
the beeping of the heart monitor.  
  
Bulma quickly washed her hands and set to work. She knew that   
if she took the letter opener out she could risk killing her but she   
had to do it. She nimbly put her hands around the end of the letter   
opener and, with a silent prayer, pulled it out. The room was at once   
filled with rapid beeps.  
  
~~~~~~~  
" Hey otousan why are you waiting, do you actually care?"   
Trunks said, trying to get back at him for what he said inside the   
examination room.   
  
" No boy" Vegita started with a growl, " I want to know why she  
fell from the sky you baka."   
  
Oh was all he said. Gohan was silent the whole time. ' Oh I   
hope she's ok. I wonder were she came from?' just as he finished this   
thought, the room they had all been waiting in front of was filled with   
rapid beeps. The guys all stood, looked at each other, and zoomed in.  
  
"Oh kami-sama no!!" she's gonna flat line!!!!" Bulma yelled   
right before Mirai Trunks, Gohan, and Vegita ran into the room. The   
rapid beeping flat lined, creating a high-pitched tone. " Kuso, her   
heart's stopped!!!" Bulma grabbed the electrical paddles and pushed   
them on to her chest. Her back arched painfully before settling back   
down. The high-pitched siren still continued. Again, she pushed them   
on to her chest as the others watched and waited "Kuso... "  
  
~~~~~~~  
Usagi felt like she was floating. There was no pain and she   
was filled with a sense of complete serenity. Then she remembered what   
happened. Her smile turned to a frown and her bottom lip started to   
quiver. As she wept bitterly the room seamed to cry with her, the   
lights dimming slowly.   
  
'Why Mamoru!!!! Why did you do this to me!!! I loved you DAMN   
IT!!! How could you DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!' she curled up in a ball and   
tried to push away the thoughts of his rough hands on her body,   
devouring her.   
  
A bright light filled the dim area. Usagi tried to look up but   
could not see through the loving radiance that surrounded her, almost   
holding her. At once the feeling of peace filled her. A voice entered   
her once chaotic mind. 'my dear Usa' the unfamiliar but warm voice   
said, ' you must go back to reality, it is not your time, I love you.   
There will be pain but you will never be alone.' With that final note   
she was jerked away fully coming back to reality.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
"NO you are NOT going to die!!!" Again Bulma pushed down on the frail   
girls body. There was no reaction except for the arching of her back.   
'Kami-sama NO.' Gohan ran over and grabbed the paddles from Bulma.   
Gohan gave her a pleading look before turning to the mysterious girl.   
Bulma knew that look. She understood that Gohan felt a strange   
protective connection to this new comer and let him take over.   
  
Gohan gave a silent prayer before pushed down with the paddles.   
' oh Kami-sama let this work.'   
  
The girl's body jerked forward and she started to cough   
violently, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. Everyone in the   
room jumped back, stunned. The heart monitor started to beep,   
irregularly at first, and then slowed to a semi normal pace.   
  
Usagi looked around the room, her eyes adjusting to the light.   
Her body was shaking profusely and the pain and her memories came   
rushing back to her. She curled up into a ball, cradled her broken   
arm, put a hand on her stomach wound, and wept bitterly.  
  
"Weak onna" Vegita muttered as he walked up to the girl. He   
grabbed her uninjured wrist painfully. Her head jerked up and her   
cerulean blue eyes stared at him with pure fear. She almost went   
hysterical. She jerked away and jumped off the examination table,   
pulling out the wires that had her connected to the heart monitor.   
She tried to stand but fell to the ground as her injured leg filled   
with pain. She started to whimper incoherent muddle and again curled   
into a ball.   
  
" Oh no not again... I cant let him hurt me again..." was all that came out of her mouth. Vegita shook off his surprise and started to advance toward her again. The mysterious girl's whimpering turned to screams and she crawled toward the corner of the room.   
"Vegita. Stop," Bulma said as she grabbed onto his arm threateningly. He muttered something about controlling onnas and stalked out of the room. Gohan and Trunks started to walk over to the mysterious girl to help her but her waling only increased. Bulma turned to them and with a nod toward the door they bowed there heads and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Bulma knelt down, about five feet in front of her and started to speak.  
  
"They've left the room. Konichiwa. My name is Briefs Bulma what's your name?" Bulma said in her most soothing motherly tone.  
  
Usagi turned her head upward, looking at Bulma questionably. 'can I trust her? I cant tell her about it, I don't even understand it. But she seems honest...'  
  
Bulma waited patiently as the strange girl's head tilted to the side. "m-my name is Tsukino Usagi."   
  
############  
  
In the Sailormoon dimension  
  
"Kami-sama Haruka-chan!! You drive like a MANIAC!!" Artemis yelled as he helped the shaky Luna out of the red sports car in front of the Tsukino residence. "Well I warned you." Haruka said while shaking a finger at him.  
  
"Uh hem..." everyone turned to Hotaru who had tried to get their attention. "Well, we better go to the door." Everyone nodded and headed for the door, Artemis and Luna heading for the back door. With a gulp of air and a look around at her loved ones, Haruka knocked on the door.   
  
When the door opened in a rush, a very hopeful looking Shingo was holding the knob. At the site of Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru his face darkened. "Konichiwa" he said weakly, "you can come in, my okaasan and otousan are in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you Shingo-san" Hotaru said at she followed Haruka and Michiru inside. "Okaasan, otousan friends of Usagi-chan are here," Shingo announced.  
  
Usagi's parents looked up, eyes rimmed with red. " We should go in the living room to talk, please come, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, would any of you like some tea?" Mrs. Tsukino said, trying to be hospitable. "thank you Mrs. Tsukino, we I would love some. We also came here for a reason," Haruka said as they sat down on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Do you know were my onee-chan is?" Shingo said with hope in I his voice again. " We're sorry, we don't know were she is but we came to tell you that Ami-chan, Mina-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, and Mamoru-san are scouring the city for her."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The inner senshi were just reaching their first destination. "Left, right, ok its just ahead," Ami directed as Mamoru controlled the steering wheel. "Ok, ya, park here. This is the best place in this sector of the city to send a tracker from my Mercury computer."  
  
As they exited the car they looked up to see an old parking garage. "so we go up to the top and send a tracker out, right Ami?" Makato said as they walked into the parking garage and headed up a ramp to the second floor. "Hai Mako-chan, It'll track her down and when it finds her it will give us her coordinates from this sector. It can only travel in this sector because it can only go short distances. It will also send pictures to my mercury computer to know what sort of state she is in."  
  
"Great! Then we know were she is and if she was kidnapped or is just wandering the city like a crazy baka," Rei said, hoping it was the latter.  
  
"Ya! One bunny with two stones!!" (Guess who) Minako said. Everyone sweat dropped before Ami corrected her. (authors notes: Usagi means bunny in Japanese)  
  
"Mina-chan, its two birds with one stone."  
"Oh... My bad. Hee hee... well mine makes more sense, hee hee..." Mina laughed sheepishly as they neared the top. The top floor had no roof and was high enough so that the tracker, which looked like a flying trash can as Minako so nicely put it, would not be seen.   
  
Mamoru had been quite the whole time. He had been trying to remember at least something from last night but could not. Then part of it came rushing back to him and his eyes widened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mamo-chan, no I cant-you know I'm still too young" Usagi said as Mamoru started to unbutton   
her high school uniform.  
  
"Come on Usako I know you love me- why cant you have sex with me, we've been going out for   
2 years and we already have a child?" Mamoru asked while reaching under her skirt. Usagi's   
eyes widened and she started to push his hand away.  
  
~~~~  
  
" Mamo-chan, I-I think I s-should go home now, y-your drunk and its l-late" Usagi squeaked as   
she started to feel nervous.  
"Usako, you want to make me happy don't you?"   
" well ya but-"   
" then let me have sex with you." Mamoru said in an angry tone.  
" Mamo-chan, I-I'm not ready and I want to go home NOW."  
  
"Bunny don't act as if you don't want it, I've been waiting too damn long and I'm getting what   
I want!" Mamoru's voice rose a bit at the end, blowing his rancid drunken breath in her face.   
  
"Mamoru y-your scarin-" Mamoru pushed his lips onto hers, cutting her off in mid sentence.  
~~~~~~  
  
" Usako you are REALLY starting to make me mad!" he said and then slapped her in the face."   
Before she could move from her position he was back on top of her, ripping half the buttons off   
her shirt and throwing her broach across the room in the process. He pushed his lips back on to  
hers, muffling her scream. He reached under her pleated skirt, tore her underwear away and   
started to push his finger into her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
She screamed but started too gag as his tongue pushed to the back of her throat. He disengaged  
his finger from her area and started to take off his pants. When it was off he pushed himself   
into her and she screamed again.  
  
Mamoru was pushed into the air and hit the wall behind him; falling to the ground unconscious. When the bright light disappeared, Usagi's battered form was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*End of Flashback*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I raped her... bu-but I was drunk and it wasn't my fault. I can't tell the senshi about it or else they wouldn't trust me. When we find Usagi I'm going to have a talk with her and get this straitened out because it's not my fault. Ya, that's it. It's more her fault than anything else. She should have had sex with me willingly or else I wouldn't have been drinking. Than whatever evil that bright light came from wouldn't have taken her when I was drunk from HER abstinence.'  
  
"hey Mamoru-san, are you ok?" Minako said. Mamoru broke out of his thoughts and replied. "Hai, I'm fine, I just.... Um, miss Usako." "Hai, I understand I do too, I hope she is ok."  
  
How is that thing supposed to fly Ami-chan," Rei-chan said to the blue haired senshi as she knelt in front of the machine, tinkering with whatever was inside. To answer her question the thing sputtered to life and rose into the air. "Wow..." was all they could say.   
  
It hadn't been in the air for more than one minute before it was stopped. It was in the arms of someone shadowed by the setting sun in the background. They all looked up and were met by a pair of oddly cruel and cold brown eyes. Very familiar brown eyes.  
  
"Starfighter?!" was all that came out of the senshi's astonished mouths. His/her lips curved into a cruel smile. "No. I am not the senshi you call starfighter. But he is here, dormant and unuseful. I understand that you know were the senshi of the Cosmos, of Uranus, of Neptune, and of Pluto are. I need them. NOW!"   
  
"W-we don't know w-were they are and if we did we wouldn't tell you!" Rei yelled. She knew this wasn't Seyia-kun; the soul of this person seemed evil. Actually it felt like pure evil. Pure evil was radiating from the being that inhabited Seyia's body.   
  
"Then I have no use for you" he/she simply stated before pointing a finger at all of them. Black energy crackled in the air.  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!"   
  
~*~**~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fourth Chapter/ DBZ world

Authors Notes: IMPORTANT!!!! I'M GUNNA BE DOING THE CHAPTERING A BIT DIFFERENT. I want to make longer chapters so they wont be coming out every other day. I'll probably do around 1 but most likely 2 every week. Also, every chapter will focus on (prolly) only one of the dimensions. So it'll go back and forth. One chapter will be DBZ the next will be SM. Well until next time *Koneke Chan holds up "V" sign and winks her eye*  
  
Disclaimer: ya blah blah- Sailormoon n'est pas mon. Zut! (I hate French- by the way for all you greedy little lawyers waiting to get MY can of silver paint, what I said above means that Sailormoon IS NOT mine-Zut means shoot-hee hee;-p)   
  
  
  
"Be kind and compassionate to one another, forgiving each other, just as in Christ God forgave you." Ephesians 4:32  
  
  
(and heres to make up for forgetting a little saying last time)  
  
Listen to the MUSTN'TS, child,  
Listen to the DON'TS  
Listen to the SHOULDN'TS  
The IMPOSSIBLES, the WON'TS  
Listen to the NEVER HAVES  
Then listen close to me--  
Anything can happen, child,  
ANYTHING can be.  
~~Shel Silverstein  
  
  
  
  
Translations:   
~ hai: yes  
~kono yaro: bast*rd, jerk, as*hole  
~ecchi: perverted  
~hentai: pervert  
~konichiwa: hello (if you don't know what that means your crazy)  
~baka- stupid or idiot (sorry for who ever told me that it means something else- I looked it up and it said idiot)  
~(insert name)-chan: it's a suffix usually used between girls that are friends  
~(insert name)-san: a suffix used more for respect or with people you don't really know   
~(insert name)-kun: it's a suffix usually used after a guys name. Used when the people are friends  
~Mesume: daughter  
~gomen: sorry  
~Ki- energy  
~Kami-sama: God  
~onna: woman  
~senshi: warriors  
~minna-chan: a group of people (because of the chan at the end it is said to a group of people you are close with)  
~otousan: father  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Last time...  
  
In the DBZ dimension...  
  
Usagi turned her head upward, looking at Bulma questionably. 'can I trust her? I cant tell her about it, I don't even understand it. But she seems honest...'  
  
Bulma waited patiently as the strange girl's head tilted to the side. "m-my name is Tsukino Usagi."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: the Power of a Wish  
  
DBZ dimension  
  
"Well konichiwa Tsukino-san! You are pretty injured. I can fix you up if you'll let me," Bulma said with a wink and a chuckle.  
  
Usagi winced in pain at remembering her injuries. " Thank you Briefs-san, and call me Usagi," she said with a smile that never quite reached her eyes.  
  
"Well then we'll just drop all of the formalities, call me Bulma." At this, Usagi nodded her head, but it caused her dull headache to grow and she groaned in pain while clutching her head. "Oh that concusion you have probably doesnt feel to good.. here is some advil for that," after Bulma gave her a glass of water and Usagi swallowed it, bulma continued talking,"ok, just come on over to the examination table and ill stitch up your stomach wound and check out your arm."   
  
Again Usagi tried to stand but failed miserably and fell to the ground in a heap. "Oops... hee hee," Bulma said while scratching the back of her head, "I sorta forgot about the leg, I'll just call one of the guys in here to pick you up and..." Bulma noticed that Usagi's eyes had widened in fear, "or i'll just help you up myself."   
  
Bulma bent down and lifted Usagi up and put her usable arm around her neck so that Usagi could support herself with her working leg. For the first time Bulma noticed that there was a considerable amount of dried blood on the inside of Usagi's thighs. She was about to ask Usagi if she had cut herself when she realized WHY there was blood on the inside of her thighs. 'Oh Kami-sama, it makes so much sense now! I had seen the warnings signs; I can understand why she would be terrified of Vegita but Gohan and Trunks? Oh this poor girl... I can't believe some ecchi kono yaro would violate her like that... I cant believe someone raped her...' Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by the certain blonde she had been thinking about. When she looked up at Usagi her eyes softened.   
  
"Um Bulma-san... are you ok..." Usagi asked, her head tilting to the side.  
  
Bulma snapped completely out of her reverie and turned to Usagi " Oh yes, I'm fine, ok just sit here and I'll go get the needles for the stitches... oh and I'll need some plaster and some bandages so I can make you a cast for your arm and leg. I'm positive your arm is fractured but I'm not sure about your leg... I'll have to take some x-rays and..."  
  
'she reminds me so much of Ami-chan... AMI-CHAN!!!!! Where am I! The last thing I remember was being in Mamoru-hentai's (A.N. I used that for you Rita;-P) apartment when...' she shuddered at the thought ' and then the next thing I know is that I'm here... I remember that right before I blacked Mamoru was towering over me and then I made a wish to get away from him and... THAT'S IT!!! I made a wish... then where I? I'll ask Bulma-san once she finishes..."  
  
Usagi bit her lip as she stared down at the huge needle and the bottle of rubbing alcohol that Bulma was holding.   
  
"Ok this might hurt... a bit." Bulma said as Usagi closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. When the liquid was poured out Usagi's eyes widened and she let out a scream of pain. (A.N. we all know how rubbing alcohol feels... not the best feeling)  
  
Again, all of the men came rushing into the room, accompanied by a few new people that Usagi had not met.   
  
"Is everybody ok!? I we heard a scream and..." Gohan just know realized the bottle of rubbing alcohol, "oh I understand... rubbing alcohol isn't one of my favorite treatments when I cut myself...I guess we'll be going know" Gohan said sheepishly as he pushed Mirai Trunks, a grumbling Vegita, and a few newly arrived men.  
  
"Um, Bulma-san... were are we... I mean what city am I in?" Usagi said nervously as she eyed the needle Bulma was holding up to the light. "Were in Satan City silly," Bulma said with a smile.   
  
' My wish probably brought me to a city far away from home so that I would be safe for the time being...I'll contact the senshi... when I'm ready to face them again.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
" So was that the mysterious girl that fell from the sky that you called us over about?" Krillin said as they walked out of the examination room.   
  
"Hai, that was her. I didn't want to ask but did you guys feel her power level? It's a little high." Gohan asked.  
  
They joined Piccolo who had stayed downstairs when everyone else had run upstairs when the screaming had started.  
  
"Oh its probably nothing Gohan many normal people have high energy levels." Goku said as they took seats around the coffee table in the living room.  
  
"Hai, I realized that but it's not normal when she was just injured, let alone almost died five minutes ago."  
  
Piccolo spoke for the first time, "I think we should keep an eye on her, I don't sense any evil ki from her but we can never be sure."  
  
"I say we just kill the weak onna and forget this ever happened. I don't trust people who 'mysteriously' drop out of the sky" Vegita grumbled before getting the evil eye from Gohan, Krillin, Mirai Trunks (A.N. its getting annoying calling him Mirai Trunks so he'll be called Trunks and little Trunks will be called Chibi-Trunks), and Goku. Piccolo was, as usual, showing very little emotion at all.  
  
"Oh shut up otousan," Trunks said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe we could just put a bandage over it? I mean it doesn't NEED to be sewn up... we could just... let it heal... I don't mind if there's a scar... ok maybe I do but..."  
  
"Gomen Usagi," Bulma giggled as the blonde haired girl in front of her rambled, "but I've got to or else it might get infected."  
  
With a sigh Usagi gave up and gritted her teeth. After Bulma was finished sewing her up, she put a waterproof bandage over the wound.   
  
"Ok Usagi-chan," Bulma said already feeling close to the young woman in front of her, "I'll let you take a bath and then I'll put a cast on that leg and arm of yours."  
  
"Arigato Bulma-chan, by the way, were did you find me I mean well its just that...well..." "Don't worry Usagi-chan you don't have to tell me what happened to you. When you are ready you can tell me. You can stay here as long as you like." Bulma said, cutting Usagi off before she started rambling again.  
  
Tears sprang to Usagi's eyes. "Thank you Bulma-chan, thank you so much" Usagi said as she flung herself at Bulma in a hug with her free arm, before yelping in pain. "Hee hee *wince* I forgot about this one," she said while pointing at the bandage on her stomach.   
"I'll carry you up the stairs so that you can take a bath. While we go through the living room you can say a quick hello to everyone and then I'll put the casts on. After you've rested for a while we can properly introduce you to everyone... if you want" Bulma said, quickly adding the end as Usagi's eyes filled with slight fear.  
  
'I don't think I can trust the people downstairs... I'm just not ready yet...but... Bulma seams to trust them... I guess I can talk to them but... I can't tell ANY of them... not even Bulma-chan... she just...wouldn't understand...I can't contact the senshi until I've sorted through all this... they wouldn't understand either... no one would...'  
  
"Its o.k. Bulma-chan... if you trust them than I can trust them" Usagi said only saying half the truth.  
  
Bulma lifted Usagi off the examination table and with a huff walked out of the room. As they entered the living room everyone stopped their conversations at once and looked up.   
  
"Konichiwa everyone" Bulma started when Usagi's grip around her neck tightened, "Usagi needs some rest so when she is freshened up she'll come back down and you guys can introduce each other."   
  
A few enthusiastic replies came and a few mumbles were also received in response as Bulma headed up the stairs. Through the whole ordeal Usagi didn't even look up.  
  
As Usagi and Bulma disappeared up the stairs there was a heavy silence before someone broke it.  
  
"Weak onna. Can't even look me in the eye." Vegita mumbled.  
  
"Hey otousan, she has a name now-" Trunks was cut off as a barely audible whisper was heard. "Usagi..." Gohan only mildly registered in his mind that he was talking out loud and that all eyes were now on him.   
  
"Figures," Vegita grumbled, "all hormone filled teenagers think alike."  
  
"Well you can't argue that she is beautiful even when she looks like she got in a fight with a Super sayajin" Trunks said as a wistful look covered his face. A smirk crossed Piccolo's face, "for once, Vegita-san, I have to agree with you, they are all alike."   
  
This remark caused the whole room to erupt in laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
"Ok Usagi-chan, I'll just lower you into the tub with your clothes on." After Usagi was partially submerged into the water Bulma took out a bottle of Shampoo  
  
"Now, lets see if we can get your real hair color to show through," Bulma said, taking a disgusted look at the bloody tangled mass.  
  
"Thank you so much Bulma-chan." Usagi said while clutching her stomach wound. It stung from the warm water but she had to take a bath. 'I feel so dirty after what... Mamoru did to me... it still aches... down their... I didn't know it would ever hurt that much the first time... Oh Kami-sama I'm not a virgin...I feel so... so... filthy...and... unclean... I can't believe he did that to me...'  
  
Bulma took Usagi's hair out of its odangos and started to pour warm water over her head. 'Strange hair style' Bulma thought absentmindedly as she started to knead in the shampoo. After she was finished she washed it out and added conditioner. When that was finished she handed Usagi a bar of soap. "I'll let you clean up a little. I think you can push yourself up with the handle bar on the side of the tub. There is a robe hanging on the towel rack next to the tub. When you're in the bathrobe, call me and I'll help you into the other room. I know I have a wheelchair somewhere. Crutches wouldn't help with your injuries. I think its in the garage for when Vegita... " The rest of what Bulma was saying was drowned out as she walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Konichiwa everyone," Bulma said with a smile as she entered the living room.   
  
"Well spill it Onna!" Vegita said venomously, "Who is she!"  
  
"Oh don't get your spandex in a bunch, I only know her name, she didn't tell me much else and you guys BETTER NOT ambush her with questions when she comes down."  
  
Ten minutes later Bulma had found the wheelchair and was currently trying to get it up the stairs. She was rewarded of her efforts when she found that if she rolled it along the side panels of the staircase, it rolled quite easily. She brought the plaster and bandages up so that she could put the casts on in the bathroom.  
  
*Knock* *knock* "Usagi-chan are you almost finished?"  
  
"Hai, I'm just know getting the bathrobe on... ok come in." When Bulma came in Usagi was leaning heavily against the wall, her uninjured arm against the wall as she stood on her usable leg.   
  
"Ok Usagi-chan just fall back, the chair is right behind you." When she was all seated, Bulma gently picked up Usagi's arm. After she was finished with that cast, she moved on to her leg. When they were both dry, she wrapped the casts in some gauze to keep the moisture out. "sorry I didn't have any crazy colors but this will have to do for know," Bulma said with a smile as Usagi started to giggle, despite how much it hurt her stomach to do so.  
  
"Ok, this is your room, there are some of my old clothes of mine that should fit you. I'll be just outside when you wanna come downstairs."  
  
About ten minutes and a lot of struggling later Usagi managed to get the clothes on over her casts and without hurting her wounds to badly. "ok Bulma-chan I'm finished."  
  
Bulma walked in but started to giggle. "whaaaaattttt," Usagi said in a whiny tone when Bulma didn't stop giggling and looking at her. The shirt that Bulma lent her was supposed to be a Green baby tee but because of Usagi's petite frame, it was a few sizes to large and she accidentally put it on inside out. The khaki drawstring skirt was also too large and the waist was all scrunched up so that it wouldn't fall off. Also, because of her arm and stomach wound, she could not do her hair so it fell in curls all around her face. "The clothes make you look like you shrunk," Bulma giggled, "and the shirt is inside out."  
  
"Oh hee hee my bad..." Bulma left as Usagi changed again. Bulma walked in and pushed her out the door when she was finished.  
  
"are you sure your friends will like me I mean...well..."   
  
"don't worry Usagi-chan, they're all great people, Goku-kun, Gohan-kun, and Trunks-kun are very friendly. Vegita-kun, my husband, and Piccolo-san can be a little... arrogant and rude but they're really not that bad once you get to know them. They'd never take advantage of anyone."   
  
At this last comment Usagi looked up, surprised. Bulma just gave her a sad smile as they entered the living room. 'Does she know?? I'll ask her about it later...'   
  
"Konichiwa Minna-chan!!! This is Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Konichiwa Usagi-san" chorused through the room coming from everybody except Piccolo and Vegita. Piccolo's stare and Vegita's icy glare was making Usagi nervous and a little frightened.  
  
Most of the next week went on like this. Piccolo always seamed to be hanging around just watching her and Vegita was always around to glare at her but he never really asked questions. Usagi figured that because Bulma was always around, he wouldn't dare question her. Usagi had gotten along with everyone besides Vegita and Piccolo nicely. Her and Goku would have eating contests. Whenever she was around Gohan or Trunks they both seamed a little flustered to be around her but she didn't mind. She was still afraid of talking to any of the men in the house or being alone with them because of what had happened between her and Mamoru. She never really got a chance to talk to Bulma about her comment earlier in the week but tonight she would. She had really come to trust Bulma and if she knew about what had happened to Usagi she would tell Bulma the whole truth. Well not the WHOLE truth. She would leave out the senshi, for safety reasons mostly.  
*knock* *knock* "Bulma-chan?" "Are you in there?" when no one answered she knocked again. This time when her knuckles hit the door it opened. Usagi peered inside but it was too dark inside to see anything. Usagi wheeled her wheelchair inside the room and slowly made her way to the other end of the room were the bathroom door and the light switch was. Halfway into the room she heard a creak behind her and then the lock of the door click. Faster than she could blink her wheelchair was pushed to the back of the room, hitting the wall hard. She fell to the ground and a hand covered her mouth before she could scream. The room was still too dark for her to see the face that loomed in front of hers clearly but she could make out the eyes. Large cold black eyes that, in her almost hysterical mind, made her think he was Mamoru. The figure, still covering her mouth, picked her up by her shoulder and pressed her against the wall. He let go of her mouth and pushed his body against hers, so that she couldn't move. He picked roughly picked up both her arms up by the wrists and pulled them above her head. She tried to scream but nothing came out. (A.N. I was gonna end here in a cliffy but that would be too cruel so heres the reat of chapter 4)  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
Mamoru reached under her pleated skirt, tore her underwear away and   
started to push his finger into her. Her eyes widened and she tried to scream again but it was muffled by his tongue. She again tried to push him off of her but he grabbed her small wrists and pulled them above her head and over the side of the armrest with his free hand.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
Usagi started to plead with the man holding her arms above her head. "Oh Kami-sama Mamoru please no... not again... d-don't do this to me again... Oh Kami-sama no..." the man's eyes widened and he let he loosened his grip on her wrists and moved away from her, dropping her to the ground at the same time. " Oh Kami-sama, onna," he said with an annoyed sigh, " I just wanted to know who the hell you were," The man in front of her said.  
  
Usagi looked up startled. "V-Vegita?" "Yes onna, Kami-sama, I wasn't going to DO anything to you," Vegita mumbled, implying that he would never take advantage of her, " I just wanted to scare you into telling me who you were. I KNOW you're not normal. Your potential Ki is too high." After realizing that he was Vegita, relief washed through her like a title wave.  
  
'Ki... my energy... it must be because I'm Eternal Sailor Moon'  
  
"But if my Ki is so high then why did you attack me knowing that I was so powerful?" Usagi said suddenly feeling a little angry for scaring her so much.  
  
" I said POTENIAL Ki you baka. You have A LOT of Ki in you but you obviously don't know how to use it if you were so badly injured when you got here... how were you injured?" Vegita said, his voice softening only a bit at the end, "and who is this Mamoru guy you were mumbling about?" Vegita watched as her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she unconsciously curled her body in a bit. His face paled a bit as he realized what might have happened to her. She looked up with this suddenly ironic smile on her face, "he was my boyfriend."  
  
Vegita got this angered look on his face, "That ecchi kono yaro RAPED you didn't he!?!?" When he only received a tearful glare his face paled even more. Before he even realized what he was doing, he bent down and gave the stunned girl a hug. "I'm so sorry."  
  
His hug didn't scare her, in fact it comforted her and she finally let herself cry. 'Oh Kami-sama I didn't know I had it in me... but... she's been through so much... I feel like my hearts been torn out of me... I'm so sorry...I'll ask you later about your Ki... its too much for you now'  
  
They stayed that way all evening until Usagi fell asleep. He carried her with surprising gentleness back to her room. ' I'll make sure no one hurts up again mesume...' Vegita thought as he closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors notes: hee hee you guys woulda NEVER have guessed that Veggie-chan could be so kind did ya ;-p don't worry him and Usagi WILL NOT be getting together. Him and Bulma are too cute together. I'm thinking of making another story like this one but instead of falling into the DBZ world she falls into the Gundam Wing world. Tell me in your reviews if you would like me to do that. Another note before I leave is that for any of you who didn't read the authors notes above READ IT!! It is MUCHO importante! APURATE!! APURATE!!! (apurate means hurry in espaniol if ya didn't know- I have HORRIBLE spelling... in any language)   



	5. Fifth Chapter/ SM world

Authors notes!! Yay I know you LOVE these!! Anyways I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long in getting this out but I made it up to you guys. Its EXTRA long. Its like ten pages and they are usually six so fell lucky ;-P I don't know much about the sailor Cosmos story so I asked some friends. I'm using the Manga version so blah!!! anyways translations are belowà  
  
Translations:  
(Insert name)-tachi àit means (insert name) and others. Like talking to a group of people  
(Insert name)-chanà close friends with that person, usually attacked to girls name  
(Insert name)-Kunà same as above but attached to guys name  
(Insert name)-sanà attached to a name of someone that you respect  
(Insert name)-samaà attached to the name of a royal person, deep respect   
Hai à yes  
Nani- what  
Senshi- warriors  
Onnaà woman  
Bakaàidiot/stupid  
Hentaiàpervert  
Itaiàit hurts  
Ki àenergy  
Henshin/yoà to transform or transformation  
  
  
  
"What goes around comes around.  
Work like you don't need the money.  
Love like you've never been hurt.  
Dance like nobody's watching.  
Sing like nobody's listening.  
Live like it's Heaven on Earth." unknown  
  
  
  
Disclaimer mumbo jumbo: don't own, don't sue  
  
P.S. I'm gunna start the GW/SM story soon (its gunna start like this one did but it'll be different don't worry!) I was also thinking of doing an escaflowne/ GW because there aren't many of them and the story have some stuff that's the same. The big robots for example. Coincidence? I think not! I also wanna do a SM/CCS cuz I love bith stories. Another idea of mine is to make an original story about something that happened a few years ago. Well you'll just have to find out what I'm talking about when I write the story. Hee hee well my mind is just overflowing with ideas but they need to stay packed in until I have the time to write them down. Yosh!!! And Hoeee!! On with the story....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Last time in the SM dimension...  
  
"Starfighter?!" was all that came out of the senshi's astonished mouths. His/her lips curved into a cruel smile. "No. I am not the senshi you call starfighter. But he/she is here, dormant and unuseful. I understand that you know were the senshi of the Cosmos, of Uranus, of Neptune, and of Pluto are. I need them. NOW!"   
  
"W-we don't know w-were they are and if we did we wouldn't tell you!" Rei yelled. She knew this wasn't Seiya-kun; the soul of this person seemed evil. Actually it felt like pure evil. Pure evil was radiating from the being that inhabited Seiya's body.   
  
"Then I have no use for you" he/she simply stated before pointing a finger at all of them. Black energy crackled in the air.  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Tsukino's residence...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The room was at an eerie standstill. The silence was broken by Tsukino-san who wanted to end the eerie awkwardness before it became too stifling.   
  
"So Haruka what model is your car?" Kenji said, breaking the rhythm of the silence around them.  
  
Haruka gladly answered. "It's a 1998 red Porsche Boxter, and my pride and joy," Haruka was nudged by Michiru who sat next to her, "that is except for Michi-chan and Hotaru-chan."  
  
Ikuko smiled at this. She had met them quite a few times because of their friendship with Usagi and she knew that Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru were more than just friends, they were more of a family, always supporting and guiding each other. She was happy that they had each other.  
  
'But were is Setsuna-san? Whenever I see Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru, Setsuna was usually with them' she thought. She shrugged off her thoughts and turned to Michiru and started a conversation with the second senshi of water.  
  
While Haruka and Kenji talked about cars, Shingo and Hotaru talked about some of the idle events at school.   
  
"Hai, I never really wanted to be in Haruna-sensei's class, Usa-chan always told me about her constant mood swings and dates.... or lack of dates," Shingo said, a silly grin on his face.   
  
Hotaru started to giggle but abruptly stopped. When Hotaru's face started to pale Shingo became worried. "Hoto-chan? Are you okay?"   
  
When the rest of the people in the room heard what Shingo said the conversations stopped. Everyone turned to the ashen teen. Hotaru's head had been bowed slightly, causing her black bangs to fall over her face. Her breathing was coming out erratically and she was gripping the armrest so tightly her fingernails punctured the fabric of the couch. All of a sudden her head turned upward and seemed to be looking through everyone, her eyes becoming unfocused and her breathing at a standstill. Her eyes started to glow an unnatural Indigo color. Her forehead blazed suddenly, with what appeared to be a lower case 't' and an 'h' combined at the stem. Her hair started to rise and the room started to fill with what felt like static electricity. Everyone looked at her with shock, some more than others. Haruka and Michiru knew that sometimes Sailor Saturn had a mind of her own but this was totally unexpected.  
  
What came out of Hotaru's mouth was even more startling than her appearance.  
  
Hotaru turned to Haruka and said, "it wants her, Sailor Uranus, it wants the one you call Usagi... and both of you." The now half possessed Hotaru didn't even acknowledge the Tsukinos. She screamed again and fell to the floor in a dead faint. Luna and Artemis ran into the room just as Hotaru fell. Both of their eyes widened in realization as to what Hotaru had just unveiled to the Tsukino's.  
  
Shingo stared dumbstruck at the prone body of Hotaru, "WHO WANTS USA-CHAN!?!?...." Then he turned to Haruka "YOUR SAILOR URANUS!?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the other side of town...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!!" The possessed Sailor Fighter yelled in a hollow but nonetheless frightening voice.   
  
All of the senshi braced themselves for the ball of black energy to hit. Right before the attack reached them, however, two new voices, also very familiar, filled the air followed by their own ball of energy-but these were not filled with evil.  
  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!" (A.N. I always thought that attack was funny)  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!"  
  
The two balls of light energy collided with the dark ball of energy, creating a large explosion in mid-air. Luckily none of the dark energy reached the inner senshi.  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Mamoru looked up to see the two who saved their lives.  
  
Their, on a building next to the parking garage, stood sailor Starhealer and Starmaker. The two senshi of the stars prepared for another attack, this time aimed at Sailor Starfighter. The attacks (A.N. I don't think you want me to repeat them) hit the stunned Sailor Starfighter dead on. He/she was almost pushed completely off of the building that he/she was standing on. The being that inhabited starfighters body howled in pain but managed to get back to its feet. It turned its head to the inner senshi who still had not transformed and aimed the last of its energy at them.   
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!"   
  
Right after the attack left his/her mouth a ghostly figure appeared in front of the inner senshi.  
  
"SILENCE WALL!!" An iridescent shield formed in front of the glaive wielding senshi and the inners, effectively holding off the attack. After the attack blinked out of existence sailor Starhealer and Maker attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks.   
  
All of the senshi looked on in shock. "sailor Saturn!?!" Makoto voiced when no one else spoke, "what's wrong with your body... its... its see through?!"  
  
"I do not have much time to explain, Hotaru cannot live much longer without my presence," this comment earned a few gasps from the crowd. Sailor Saturn kept an eye on the battling star senshi as she continued, "because Hotaru has aged to her former age before she was reborn, more of my former powers have started to return. One of those powers is astral projection, what I am doing at this moment," everyone looked at her with blank expressions, minus Ami of course.   
  
Ami let at a sigh at tried to explain. "its sort of like she separates herself into two forms, in Hotaru-chan's case, she separates into sailor Saturn and herself." This explanation received many nods of understanding.  
  
Sailor Saturn continued with her explanation, "in this case, I was the one that separated us but because this is such a new power it uses a lot of Hotaru's own Ki."   
  
Ami suddenly realized something, "how did you know to come here, not even Hotaru knew where we were?"  
  
"I first sensed an evil Ki on the planet so to locate both you and the evil being I followed your Ki to come here, and another one of my powers is tapping into other peoples conversations, call it long range hearing if you must. It is required that I return to Hotaru's body before her energy is exhausted." Then Saturn's ghost like body blinked out of existence.  
  
"Ki? How can she sense our energy?" was the reply to most of what sailor Saturn said.   
  
Ami let out another sigh, "we'll have ask later, there is still a fight up there," Ami said while pointing to the dueling star senshi. Sailor Starmaker was lying on the ground half-conscious while Healer was barely holing off fighter.   
  
"Right, everyone Henshin Yo!" all of the inner senshi took out their henshin sticks and yelled the appropriate phrase. After flashes of glowing hearts, fire, water, lightning, and the swirl of a cape, there stood the infamous inner senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen was the first to leap to the building where the star senshi were battling.   
  
Right before Sailor Starfighter was going to land the final blow to Starhealer, a rose imbedded itself into his (A.N. from now on when I'm talking about the possessed Starfighter it's a he, when I'm talking about regular Starfighter it's a she, and obviously when I'm talking about Seiya it's a he) arm, cutting off the attack. The battered and bruised Healer gave a weak smile in gratitude and scrambled away. The other senshi arrived on the building. Mercury and Venus went to the unconscious, detransformed Taiki while Mars and Jupiter went to starhealer.   
  
"How dare you interrupt our search for our missing friend? In the name of all that is (corny ;-P) good I will punish you!"   
  
Tuxedo Kamen was quit surprised at Sailor Starfighter response. A maniacal laughter erupted from his throat as he took a step closer to Tuxedo Kamen, Tuxedo Kamen could smell the singed leather and burnt blood that was on Starfighter.   
  
"I have no more use for this body, yours will do much better- there is more evil to feed off of."   
  
Before Tuxedo Kamen could move, starfighter grabbed both of his soldiers and opened his mouth. A cloud of black energy billowed out and Tuxedo Kamen involuntarily breathed it in. Tuxedo Kamen let out a scream before his body and mind were taken over. Sailor Starfighter fell to the ground and detranformed into Seiya.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen shook his head and a smirk replaced his frown.  
  
"NO!! you guys it has possessed Tuxedo Kamen!!" at sailor Mars' comment the other senshi looked up from were they had been working on helping Taiki and Sailor Starhealer.   
  
"I can stay in this body for much longer than the last body, I'll have to get rid of the top hat though (A.N. I HATE that top hat!!!). Well sailor Senshi I have gained some new information, and I must replenish my energy, for now- Ja ne!!" and Tuxedo Kamen disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the Tsukino residence...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"YOUR SAILOR URANUS!?!?"  
  
"We have... Um... Some explaining to do." Haruka said with a nervous smile as she picked up Hotaru's still body. Haruka glanced at Luna and Artemis with a questioning look, as if to say 'do we tell them?' Luna and Artemis looked at each other, and realized that if they didn't tell the Tsukino's everything they might go to the police with this information to help find their daughter. Luna turned to Haruka and nodded. Luna then went to Shingo and rubbed against his leg, meowing loudly, to warn Haruka not to tell the Tsukino's everything, such as them being talking cats.   
  
"First, do you think we could put Hotaru-chan down, she will probably be out for a while?" Michiru said.  
  
A stunned Ikuko finally found her voice, " y-yes um... She can sleep in Usa-chan's room. Does t-his happen often?" The eight of them, with Hotaru in Haruka's arms and Luna in Shingo's arms, started up the stairs.  
  
" Its best if we discuss this in Usa-chan's room... Were you can sit down."   
  
When they all got situated into comfortable positions in the bunny-clad room, Haruka took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
"Ok, well... you know who I am." At this the tsukino family nodded with wide attentive eyes. "Michi-chan is Sailor Neptune, the senshi of the waters" all eyes swung to the fidgeting Michiru, "Hotaru-chan is Sailor Saturn, the senshi of... death and rebirth." again, everyone's eyes widened and turned to the petite and very pale senshi. " and Setsuna-chan is Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time."  
  
"Who are the inner senshi?" Shingo said as he got over the shock of one of his friends being one of the senshi that he has idolized since the sailor senshi first showed up.   
  
"Well... Sailor Mercury is...Ami-chan, Sailor Mars is Rei-chan, Sailor Jupiter is Mako-chan, and Mina-chan is Sailor Venus and..." before Haruka could finish, she was cut off by Shingo, "Wow they are all Usa-chan's friends! Let me guess... Sailor Moon is... Naru-chan!!"   
  
"N-"  
  
"Oh Oh! and who was that little pink one from like a year back?"  
  
"That was-"  
  
"and what would someone want with Usa no baka?"  
  
  
"well actuall-"  
  
"And how did Naru-chan get those kawaii wings because at first Sailor Moon didn't have them but later-"  
  
"SAILOR MOON IS NOT NARU-CHAN, SAILOR MOON IS USAGI!!!"   
  
Everyone looked shocked at the normally calm and collected Michiru who was now screaming.  
  
"NANI!!! Usa-chan?!?! B-but she couldn't be!!!" Kenji said, shock apparent in his voice. Both Shingo's and Ikuko's mouths dropped open, hitting the floor with a thud.  
  
"I'm sorry, you should not have heard it that way, but it is true. She has always been Sailor Moon, even before she was Usagi." Hotaru said from the bed were she was laying.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, you should be resting-"   
  
"I'm fine now Ruka-papa," then she turned to the Tsukinos, "that is all we can tell you as of now, when Usa-chan comes back then she will tell you the rest of our past."  
  
"So, this... thing that wants Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Usa-chan... it wants all of you because you are the senshi?"   
  
"Yes but we don't know exactly why yet-"  
  
"I um... actually have a theory on that."   
  
Kenji, Ikuko, Shingo, Luna, Artemis, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru all turned toward the open door were Ami stood with Taiki draped over her arm. Rei was right behind her holding an unconscious Seiya. The others were behind them with both Minako and Rei supporting Yaten.  
  
"Oh my! Bring those three over here. They need to lay down." Ikuko said, immediately going into mother-mode.  
  
"Aren't you guys also friends of Usagi, and the Starlights?" Shingo said to Yaten and Taiki, Seiya was still out cold.  
  
"They are also senshi, and Mamoru-san is Tuxedo Kamen." Haruka said, an iciness to her voice (A.N. Ruka-chan never did like them very much ;-P)  
  
"Haruka-san you told them!!!" Yaten said, pointing to the Tsukinos, as Ami bandaged his arm.  
  
"Yaten-kun, didn't you hear what they were talking about when we came in? They already know about most of us being senshi. Haruka probably has a good reason for telling them so hush while I put some alcohol on that cut on your forehead."  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Shingo said, pointing to the injured Starlights.  
  
"Ya, you guys never told us how Seiya-kun got possessed?" Minako piped in.  
  
*Cringe* "ITAI AMI-CHAN!!! That alcohol burns!!!!"  
  
Everyone ignored Yaten's cry for help and waited for Taiki to answer Minako's question.  
  
"To make a long story short, evil was in our..." Taiki glances at the Tsukino's then continues, "...city somehow, it possessed Seiya, flew here in... a plane. Kaguya-san stayed while we followed in our own... plane, he attacked you guys, was to injured to stay in Seiya so he possessed Mamoru, and now he's probably regenerating somewhere. He wont be able to attack again for at least another one or two weeks. The problem is that it can read a persons mind by possessing them." (A.N. in other words when the star senshi and Kaguya-sama got to their home planet the evil was there-this is a month after fight with Chaos- the evil thingy possessed Seiya even though the evil could not stay in the body for long because of his lack of evil energy. Taiki couldn't exactly tell the Tsukinos that him and his brothers were aliens. They have already heard too much. Any more info and they would prolly have a heart attack.)  
  
"So this thing knows all about us now?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I remember the evil saying that he has gained some new information. You don't think Mamoru knew something about Usa-chan's disappearance and didn't tell us did you?" Ami said.   
  
"I hope not."   
  
"The evil said something about being able to stay in Mamoru (-hentai's)-kun's body for much longer than his stay in Seiya-kun's body. Why?" Makoto said, finishing up with Seiya's bandages.  
  
"That is what bothers me. The evil itself is just a gathering of evils from different people. It grows on other people wrong deeds. Someone doesn't have to be completely evil to be possessed by this being. If you have done anything that would be considered a wrongful deed, he can feed off of that. The evil could not stay in Seiya-kun's body for that long because he did not have enough evil inside of him."  
  
"Mamoru no baka must have done something bad for the evil to be able to feed off of him enough to live off of for a while," Haruka spit out, fire blazing in her eyes. (A.N. like I said she really doesn't like Mamo-hentai that much-and for good reason too)  
  
"Well, it might be residual evil energy from a few years back when he was a henchman of Beryl-sama's." Ami said.  
  
"Who is Beryl?" Shingo, Yaten, Taiki, and Hotaru all said at the same time. Kenji and Ikuko stayed silent but were wondering the same thing. They all looked at each other and laughed sheepishly before turning back to Ami.  
  
She was the first enemy we fought. In that battle Queen Beryl managed to brainwash Mamoru-kun. We all um... died in that battle." Ami said awkwardly with pain evident in her voice.  
  
"NANI!!!!!!" Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Yaten, Taiki, Shingo, Kenji, and Ikuko cried out.  
  
"o.k. Let me try to explain. Usa-chan is the most powerful of all of us. She has this powerful stone called the Ginzuishou. In the beginning of the final battle Mina-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan and I... were killed." This earned a few gasps from the crowd. "Usa-chan freed Mamoru-kun from Beryl's control but he also died in the process also. When Beryl who was possessed by an evil being called Metallia (they don't deserve a -sama if you ask me) and Sailor Moon faced off, me and the other inner senshi gave Usa-chan our support even though we were only spirits. In the end Usa-chan used all of her power and past away. But before she died she maid a final wish-that all of us would live a normal life. I'm not really sure how it happened, probably a little tweaking from Setsuna-chan- the time guardian, but the whole ordeal with Beryl was erased from everyone's minds. That included us dying. Somehow it was as if it never happened and we were all allowed to live normal lives, even if it was only for a short while."  
  
Shingo was utterly stunned. He had always thought of his sister as a klutzy-crybaby baka but she was much more than that. Not only was she Sailor Moon, she had also dyed for the world so that him and everyone else could live. 'If... no... WHEN we find Usa-chan I will apologize for any wrong thing I have said about her.' Shingo silently promised to himself.   
  
"So what was this theory you were talking about Ami-chan?" Michiru said,   
  
"Well this evil...thing (A.N. I should get a name for the evil thingy right? Well I'll just call it... The evil... BRILLIANT!!!) wants Usa-chan, Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, and Setsuna-chan right?" when everyone nodded she continued. "Do you remember when we were fighting Pharaoh ninety who was after peoples heart crystals?"  
  
"What are heart crystals?" Yaten said.  
  
"Weren't the heart crystals those shiny things that those youma kept trying to steal from peoples bodies?" Shingo commented.  
  
"Hai, you are correct Shingo-kun. The heart crystals are sort of like the purity of your essence. Haruka-chan. Michiru-chan, Setsuna-chan, and Usagi-chan all had the most powerful pure hearts."  
  
"Usagi-chan had her heart crystal extracted!?!? She didn't even tell us!!" Shingo cried.  
  
"Does it hurt? When the heart crystal comes out?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Yes, but no one ever lost theirs because we wouldn't let the heart snatchers take them."  
  
"Ami-chan? I remember that Usa-chan's heart was definitely pure but it didn't have power like Haruka-chan's, Michiru-chan's, and Setsuna-chan's heart crystals."  
  
"Oh I forgot about that... maybe that's why the evil wanted the Senshi of Cosmos instead of Sailor Moon, because Cosmos is the Future Usa-chan. maybe in the future if she were to transform into the senshi of Cosmos her pure heart would be a lot more powerful. "  
  
"Future Usa-chan?" Shingo asked, voicing what Ikuko and Kenji were thinking.  
  
"Hai, all of the senshi have different forms. Usa-chan's first transformation was Sailor Moon when we were all fourteen. Remember? The fuku had the blue skirt, sort of bungee-like sleeves, red boots, white elbow length gloves and two short red bows? Then next came Super Sailor Moon; her fuku consisted of a yellow-fading-into-blue-skirt, a long translucent bow in the back, a red bow in the front, the same boots and gloves, funny looking clips, and translucent sleeves. Her most recent transformation is called Eternal Sailor Moon. Now she has beautiful wings, a layered red, yellow, and blue skirt, large pink spheres on her shoulders, and instead of a tiara on her forehead, her moon insignia rests there. Her boots are now white and her gloves go all the way up her arm. Cosmos is what Usagi would become if she were to ever be alone, without any of us to help her. She has not yet transformed into the senshi of Cosmos and we hope she never has to. All I know of this transformations fuku is that it is the most beautiful of all. Her hair will turn white and instead of a moon insignia on her forehead, there will be an eight-pointed star."  
  
"But if she hasn't transformed into the senshi of Cosmos, then why does this evil want to find her?"   
  
"Maybe he doesn't know that she has to be alone for her to become the senshi of Cosmos?"  
  
"That was probably true before but now that he has possessed Mamoru no baka it knows." Haruka sneered.  
  
"uuuughhhhh... Did anyone get the license plate on that semi..."  
  
"Seiya-kun!!!! Are you feeling better?!" Minako screeched.  
  
Seiya looked around him in confusion. "Ami-chan!? Mako-tachi, Haruka no baka?! Tsukino-tachi?!?! Yaten, Taiki!!!! We're back on-ear-muuurlfudler..." halfway through the word earth Taiki and Yaten covered his mouth. The Tsukino's still didn't know they were aliens after all. After they gave him a look, as if to say, 'baka!! Were aliens and the Tsukino's don't know yet!!', they uncovered his mouth.  
  
He looked around him in bewilderment. "How did I get... *here*, and if i am were I think I am, were is Usa-chan?"  
  
*Sigh* "Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, Hotaru-chan, Yaten-kun, Taiki-kun? Could you fill him in on what he missed." Ami said, tired from the whole ordeal of explaining. "me and the inner senshi are going to go finish looking for Usa-chan."   
  
"Can I come?" Shingo said hopefully.   
  
"Hai, if its ok with your parents."   
  
"Hai, but take care of him Ami-tachi. And tell us if you here anything about Usa-chan's whereabouts."   
  
"Hai, Tsukino-san we will." Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Shingo shuffled out of the room and out of the house.  
  
"Ok Haruka no baka, explain."  
  
"Fine onna! You were posse..." (AN by the way, Haruka called Seiya a woman because starfighter is a woman- just incase ya didn't know already ;-P)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
On the outskirts of Okinawa, in a forest area (I'm not positive if there are even any forests in that area but in the world I am making, there is;-P)...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' I will enjoy this body. It has given me strength and a lot of information. That flash of light that this Mamoru saw after he had raped Usagi, What was it? It looked like something that the Senshi of time would make. Perhaps the senshi of Cosmos really is not here? No matter, eventually the Pluto will come out of hiding and then I will read her mind and take her heart crystal for my own uses... I will have to make her come out of hiding. What to do.... what to do... I'VE GOT IT!!! I'll..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
A.N. you'll have to find out in chapter seven on what the evil thingy will do to get Pluto to come out into the open. By the way the last paragraph was evil Mamoru talking to himself (in his mind of course)  
Next time in the DBZ world!!!!  
  
  
  



	6. Sixth Chapter/ DBZ world

Author notes: Konbanwa minna-chan!! I just realized that I made a huge mistake in chapter four. When Usagi met Piccolo she wasn't surprised by the way he looked. ANYONE, even a flying mini-skirted fighter of evil, would be surprised by the giant green and pink-padded giant. I forgot to add in that Bulma had created a sort of illusion thingy for piccolo, giving him a Human appearance, even though he is still like 7 feet tall. Its in the form of a watch. He's still bald it just makes his skin normal colored. I just wanted to clear that up because, well, giant green aliens aren't common in everyday society.   
  
This is two weeks after Usagi has arrived in the DBZ dimension. She still doesn't know she is in another dimension; she just thinks the Ginzuishou brought her to a city far away from Tokyo. Obviously she wasn't very good in geography or else she would have realized that there is no such thing as Saatan City.   
  
All the Japanese words are on the other chapter. Go look.  
  
  
  
"What goes around comes around.  
Work like you don't need the money.  
Love like you've never been hurt.  
Dance like nobody's watching.  
Sing like nobody's listening.  
Live like it's Heaven on Earth."   
(not sure who wrote it- I also might have already used this saying in another chapter, my bad)  
  
heres another little saying thingy just in case the one above is old:  
  
  
"When I first saw you I was scared to talk to you, when i first talked to   
you I was scared to touch you, when I first touched you I was scared to kiss   
you, when i first kissed you I was scared to love you, now that I love you   
I'm scared to lose you." --Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it. *Sticks tongue out at Lawyers*. And you can't make me. If you grubby little lawyers think I own this story than ur all IDIOTS! So im not gonna prove you wrong. Ill just let you think what you want so there! *sticks tongue out again* and walks away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The Power of a Wish: chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Ok a few more steps.. ya that's good.. your healing in half the time I expected you to Usagi-chan!" Bulma and Usagi were in the backyard of C.C. and Usagi was currently walking with the help of crutches.   
  
"Oi Bulma-chan! Can I go sit down know, these crutches hurt my arm and any pressure on my leg hurts like crazy!" Bulma gave a slight chuckle and wheeled the wheelchair to Usagi so that she could sit in it.  
  
"OK Usagi well I KNOW your hungry and with Vegita-chan and Trunks-chan in the house we better hurry before all the food is gone." Usagi laughed as they entered the house. Ever since that night that Vegita found out about what had happed to her he had been trying in everyway possible to make her happy, even though he didn't show it that much around other people.   
  
"Konnichiwa minna-chan!" both Bulma and Usagi said when they entered the house. Mirai Trunks looked up from his seat at the table and through a mouthful of inari, scowled. Vegita looked up and his face flashed from his usual smirk to a genuine smile, but only long enough for Usagi to see it before he went back to eating. Piccolo grunted in response. The Son family had left about a week after Usagi had arrived. That was about a week ago. Usagi took a seat next to Trunks and across from Vegita all the while laughing at their eating habits. 'And I thought I ate a lot,' Usagi thought exasperatingly as she grabbed some inari from the platter in front of her.  
  
"How do you eat so much and stay so strong and built?" Trunks blushed at the compliment but quickly turned away so she wouldn't see it.   
  
"Hey! You eat a lot too! You could beat me if you really wanted too!" Usagi only scowled at his insult.  
  
Trunks and Usagi had been almost at each other's throats since she had played a *little* trick on Trunks. Usagi smirked as she remembered what had happened.  
  
**************  
Flashback (day after her and Veggies talk..)  
**************  
  
Usagi wheeled herself into the kitchen with only one thing on her mind, FOOD. She went to the fridge and opened it up. She took out a loaf of bread, some chicken from the night before, lettuce, tomatoes, and everything else that would traditionally go in a sandwich. She cut the huge loaf and stuffed it with all the necessary items. When she was about to take a bite Trunks walked into the kitchen. He took one look at the HUGE sandwich in Usagi's hand and started to laugh.   
  
"That thing it gigantic! How the heck are you supposed to eat that!"  
  
"hey you eat more than I do!" Usagi turned with a huff, set her sandwich on the counter, and wheeled herself back to the fridge. Trunks was suddenly hit with an evil idea. He took some Tabasco sauce from the counter and practically smothered the inside of the sandwich with it. Usagi came back with a cup of lemonade. She set it on the counter and wheeled herself over to the cupboard to get a straw. While she was rummaging through the shelves, trunks grabbed the salt that was sitting with the other condiments and opened the cap, with barely contained laughter he dumped a few spoonfuls of salt into the drink and then replaced the cap and set the bottle of salt down. Usagi came back to the counter and glanced at Trunks. She could tell he was hiding something and gave him a suspicious look as she picked up her sandwich.   
  
She took a HUGE bite and her eyes widened. She spit the sandwich out and started to wave her hand in front of her mouth. She grabbed her lemonade and to a huge gulp before spitting that out too. She quickly wheeled herself over to the fridge grabbed a bottle of water and drank until the burning in her mouth had dulled enough to speak. She looked at Trunks with barely concealed rage as he rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
"YOU!!!!!" Usagi screamed. Trunks bolted out of the room and into his room before she could catch up to him. She screamed again and started pounding on his door. When she heard his peals of laughter she stopped and wheeled herself to her own room, feeling defeated.   
  
'I'll get him back! But what can I do.. I KNOW!!!!!" she went to the bathroom that her and Trunks shared. She reached for the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of temporary blonde hair dye. With an evil smirk she proceeded to pour the bottles contents into Trunks shampoo. "sweet sweet revenge' she thought as she finished up and went back to her room.   
  
The next morning she awoke to screaming. At first it scared her but then she realized who it was and smirked. She could hear the shower being turned off and, a few moments later, pounding at her door.  
  
"USAGI NO BAKA! I KNOW YOURE IN THEIR! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Usagi started to laugh and tears came to her eyes. She could hear him walking away from her room to Bulma's room. A few seconds later he was back at her door and she could hear some sort of clanging noise before the door opened to reveal a VERY angry, and might I ad VERY blonde, Trunks in nothing but a towel. Usagi forgot for a moment why he had broken into her room and started to blush profusely. 'kami-sama, he has a nice body!' she thought absentmindedly as she stared at him. She quickly shook her head of the thought.   
  
"LOOK AT MY HAIR!!! I CANT BELIVE YOU!!!"  
  
"don't freak out Trunks-chan, it'll come out in a couple of washes." This comment enrage him more.  
  
"I'll get you back Usagi no baka and itt'll be a good one!" and then he left the room.  
  
************  
End Flashback  
************  
  
Trunks looked over at the blonde next to him. After the hair fiasco he had tried and failed at many tricks. Whenever he had set some sort of trap for Usagi, like trying to cut her hair in the middle of the night or putting worms in her spaghetti, Vegita always seemed to be there to stop him before he could get Usagi back. He didn't exactly understand why his stoic father was stopping him from getting back at Usagi.  
  
************  
Later that night  
************  
  
Usagi lay tossing and turning in her bed, her blankets tangled with her limbs. She was dreaming of Mamoru's attack again. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a start. She looked around wide-eyed still a little bewildered about her dream. When she realized she was out of harms way she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and quietly got out of bed. She grabbed the crutches that she had just recently mastered and limped out of the room. She went down the hall quietly and went downstairs and out the door. She sat on the porch steps as she waited for the sun to rise. When she looked out over the beautiful scenery of what her new friends called the black forest her breath caught in her throat.   
  
There was Trunks, sparring with an invisible enemy. He was only wearing the pants of his Gi, his jacket and shirt carelessly thrown to the ground. His muscles gleamed with sweat in the soft glow of the morning's first light. 'Beautiful' Usagi thought absentmindedly as she watched his fluid movements, almost as if he were dancing. His purple hair, which he had washed fervently to get the blonde out, was swiveling around his head brushing his shoulders as he moved. (A.N. he's so YUMMY! I liked his hair better when it grew long in the room of time and space instead of the mushroom cut. Lets just say it grew out again for the story, kay?)   
  
Trunks suddenly turned towards her and stopped what he had been doing. He froze at the cerulean gaze that bore into his own. He was the first to break of the eye lock by turning to retrieve his shirt and jacket. Usagi looked at him and started to blush when he noticed her stare. He put his tank top over his head and walked over to her, holding his jacket in his hand. He sat on the steps of the porch and faced her.   
  
"so what are you doing up so early Usa-baka?" Trunks said, smirking at the end.   
  
"Well your little brother was crying like a siren so I came out here and my name is U-S-A-G-I! Why can't anyone get it right!"  
  
Trunks flushed slightly at this, since his "little brother" was actually him as a child.   
  
"well you should get back inside or else that frown on your face will literally freeze on your face." Even though he himself was sweating because of the exertion, she was visibly shivering.  
  
Ignoring the last part of that comment, Usagi smirked, "is that actual 'concern' I hear in your voice Trunks-kun?" Trunks flushed again and handed her his jacket mumbling something about water and walked back into the dome shaped house. Usagi turned her head so she could look at his retreating figure.  
  
"Trunks-kun, you should really get your face checked out." She was positive he must have been as red as a tomato if she could see his face. With a satisfied smile she turned and watched the sun rise over the trees.  
  
**********  
Later that week..  
**********  
"oi Vegita-kun, whats in that room you just came out of?" Usagi asked as Vegita exited the Gravity room. Vegita looked left then right down the hallway before talking.   
  
"well Usagi-chan its this room that helps me get stronger. I've been a fighter all my life and my main goal has always been to get stronger."  
  
"Vegita-kun? When I'm off these stupid crutches do you think you can teach me to fight like you and Trunks-kun fight? I don't want to be treated like a porcelain doll all my life." She may have been thestrongest senshi but as a civilian she knew she could not defend herself. She didn't want her senshi to have to sacrifice their lives for her time and time again.  
  
Over the last few days, whenever either of them had some free time and were alone, they would tell each other about their lives, editing it slightly of course. Usagi knew that Vegita was a martial artist but she didn't know how strong he really was or were exactly he came from. Vegita knew about her boyfriend and about what he had done to her. She told him about her great friends and her family and just about everyday life for her.She had told him however, that she had run away from home after and wound up were Trunks and Gohan had found her. When she had asked Vegita why Piccolo didn't like her, Vegita just mumbled about stupid green giants, which confused her, (A.N. read author notes at top) and said, a lot more clearly, that he didn't trust strangers.   
  
"only if you'll do what I say, I can be a very tough teacher."  
  
Usagi thought about this again and then smiled. "hai, Vegita-kun. Arigato!"  
  
********  
a week after the last scene (about 3 and a half weeks after Usagi's arrival and a few failed pranks from Trunks later)..  
********  
"Arigato Bulma-chan!!! I'm so GLAD to have those baka casts off!" Usagi sat in front of Bulma, bending her healed wrist and knee. "and the gash in my stomach is almost completely healed too!"  
  
"In another couple of days I can take out the stitches," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"I'm gonna go surprise Trunks-kun and Vegita-kun! Sayonara Bulma-chan!"  
  
Usagi skipped down the hall and stopped in front of Trunks' room. The Son family, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien (wearing a bandana around his head), Choutzou (actually waking on his own two feet), and Master Roshi came over a few hours ago because of Trunks' birthday. He turns seventeen today. They were having a similar celebration in a few weeks because of her birthday, which is June 30th.   
  
Usagi was about to knock when she heard voices inside and her name come up.   
"So your telling me that she DYED your hair blonde! HA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
"Urasai Gohan-kun!! The reason she did that is because after I put the Tabasco sauce in her food she couldn't catch me because she was in a wheelchair. I doubt even out of the wheelchair she could catch me."  
  
"Are you so sure about that, Trunks-kun?" both Gohan and Trunks turned to the door to find Usagi leaning against the door.. WITHOUT the crutches."  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!! You're out of those casts! But it's only been a few weeks! How is that possible?" Trunks said, getting up from his seat on his bed followed by Gohan.  
  
"I'm a fast healer. Ja ne, I'm gonna go surprise your tousan, Trunks no baka!"  
  
"Well Ja ne to you too SHORTY!" Usagi turned back around and sent death glares that could rival Vegita's. "I am NOT short!" and with a huff she walked out of the room and slammed the door.   
  
************  
  
Usagi walked down the hall toward the training room that led to the room that Vegita was frequently in. she walked into the main training room and walked over to the door that led to the room that Vegita was most likely in, as always. When she looked in the window of the door she could see Vegita jabbing at an imaginary foe. Even though she could not sense his immense Ki because of her lack of proper training she could still feel a certain amount of heaviness in the air. The air around Vegita seemed thick and was almost pulsating with his aura. After a moment of watching in awe she knocked on the door. He looked over at the window she was looking through and smiled, stopping his exercise. We walked over to the machine that was in the middle of the room, pressed a few buttons and then walked to the door.   
  
"Onna-chan! You're out of that stupid chair!" Vegita said as he went to grab a paper cup to get some water from the drinking fountain inside the room.   
  
"Hai! And know you can train me!" he looked a little apprehensive about it. "Awww come on Vegita-kun! I promise that I'll follow your strict rules!" silently she added, 'i need to learn to fight. i need to feel in charge of my life. i know that Mamo-hentai cant take over my life.'  
  
"Well ok.. But I'm warning you, some of the things that Trunks and I can do are well.. strange. We can do certain things to manipulate our Ki." Vegita said in a warning tone.  
  
"Ki.. Ohhhhh energy. I remember you saying that I had a lot of potent Ki or something like that."  
  
*sigh* "its POTENTIAL ki Onna-chan. we can sort of shoot the energy out as a weapon. Because of your massive amount of dormant ki, I think that I could teach you the basics, but for a human, even one with your potential, it will probably be only small ki attacks. I will first start with strength exercises though. You are WAY to skinny. Know come on.. lets get outside and begin!!"  
  
And with that they were out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author Notes: can you guess who the couple is gunna be in this ficcy? If you cant than ur just gunna half to wait till the next chapter. Wait no the one after that. Heee heeee.. at least I didn't leave you with a cliffie. Oh and by the way REVIEW MY STORY!!!! Ja ne! oh ya and I dedicate this story to J. Rest in peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. important!!!

hey minna-chan!!! ahhh!!! i feel sooo bad for taking so long. i had some *ahem* bad grades to attend to but know its summer!! ive finished about half of the next chapter. i was wondeirng if you guys would like me to finish it and tham post it or post the half i have now and than the other half later. i can do this right away if i get any responses!  
  
*muah*  
koneko-chan  



	8. Seventh Chapter/SM world

AUTHOR'S NOTES!! IMPORTANT! :  
Koneko-chan-  
::nervous laugh:: "hee hee," ::scratches back of head:: "sorry for the delay on this chapter. It was the last month of school and I REALLY needed to raise my grades." Koneko-chan gives tenshi smile to readers tomato goes flying through air "eeeek!!!"  
  
Yaten comes on stage-  
"while my friend koneko-chan is busy dodging fly vegetables, I will tell you of a few changes in this story. this chapter will show of something VERY IMPORTANT that will foreshadow what will happen in future chapters. Koneko-chan has decided to make a sequal to this but with a different series, you'll find out what that series is later in this chapter. Oh ya, and you'll love what Pluto does to Mamoru-baka. Ja ne for know!  
  
Stupid baka disclaimer me no own, you lawyer, no read~!  
  
Quote:  
~Me: it is easier not to say anything. Shut your trap, button your lip, can it. All that crap you hear on TV about communication and expressing feelings is a lie. Nobody really wants to hear what you have to say. . .   
  
. . .David: "but you got it wrong. The suffragettes were all about speaking up, screaming for their rights. You can't speak up for your right to be silent. That's letting the bad guys win. if the suffragettes did that, women wouldn't be able to vote yet."   
  
i blow a bubble in his face. . .  
  
. . . tears dissolve the last block of ice in my throat. I feel the frozen stillness melt down through the inside of me, dripping shards of ice that vanish in a puddle of sunlight on the stained floor. Words float up.   
  
me: "let me tell you all about it."   
  
Taken from SPEAK by Laurie Halse Anderson  
  
A GREAT book, everybody, read it if you like this story!! it is my numero uno favorite book besides Go Ask Alice and Durable Goods (which I also strongly recommend!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Power of a Wish-Chapter 7  
  
  
I STILL can't believe you guys are the senshi! And Usagi! That was a major surprise!" Shingo and Hotaru were talking in the backseat of Haruka's car while Haruka, Ami, and Michiru talked together.   
  
"Hai, its hard sometimes though. . . we may seem brave but it all comes from usa-chan, I don't know what we'll do if. . ."   
  
"We'll find her Hotaru-chan, she's stubborn, and she'd never leave us like that." Shingo said, both trying to console Hotaru and himself.   
  
  
"So Ami-chan, what do you think the enemy is going to do now that he knows how to make Usagi-chan become sailor Cosmos?"  
  
"Well Haruka-chan I was thinking and if I am correct, Mamoru-san didn't even know about Usa-chan needing to be alone-with all of her senshi dead- to become sailor Cosmos. If you all remember, Mamoru-san had already had his star-seed taken away. He wasn't even on the battlefield when Chibi-Chibi revealed herself as sailor Cosmos and the alter future- Usagi. I'm pretty sure that Usa-chan didn't tell him because she didn't like to talk about that battle much- I think it was just too much for her."  
  
"Hai! Great at least we have an advantage! Lets just hope that wherever Usa-chan is hiding, Mamoru-san doesn't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time Gates. . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!! THAT KONO YARO! OH! I'M JUST GONNA-GONNA, OH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" A fourteen year old Chibi-usa, or rather super Chibi-moon sat in a chair in the mists of the time gates realm.   
  
The time gates realm was a large expanse. The walls were swirling mists with millions of mirrors surrounding the center were a gate stood in the middle. The realm- when looked at overhead, looked almost like a bull's eye with the one door at the center and the circles and circles of mirrors as the rings. When the doors to the gate were closed, the gate seemed to be just an ordinary door leading to nowhere but when the doors were open and you looked inside, it was a swirling vortex leading to wherever you desired to be- time or dimension. There were millions and millions of mirrors littering the realm-each containing a certain scene from a certain dimension. Each individual circle of mirrors spun around and around, where the scenes were constantly changing. If you looked in one direction while the mirrors are spinning you see what is happening in the present. To see the future is much more difficult. Important things in the future will flash on just one mirror while spinning. To see it you must have a very sharp eye and the ability to understand what it means.   
  
Chibi-usa was currently watching Pluto pace up and down the wide expanse yelling and throwing her arms up in the air trying to figure out how Mamoru could have done such a thing and what they were going to do about the new evil.  
  
"Puu, I know your upset, so am I, because of Mamoru's actions, I will never be born. Mamoru chose this path in life and he will pay for what he did. I knew he was different from my tousan. Essentially, they were born the same but by tousan and Mamoru have chosen different paths in life. I think my tousan knew something was wrong with this Mamoru, that's probably why he sent Mamoru-baka all of those dreams about Usa dying a few year ago. I guess tousan thought that- I don't know, it would change the way he thought of Usagi-maybe care more for her if he experienced losing her. We'll get him, I promise! Just please calm down, I've never seen you this. . . angry."  
  
*inhale* *exhale* "your right Chibi-usa, but I just don't understand how I couldn't have seen this. I know I'm forbidden to see the details of future events, but this is not a detail! He violated the queen and now she's in some other dimension with no protection! Sometimes that Ginzuishou can be SOOOO annoying! Why can't it leave me a clue! Or better yet, why couldn't the Ginzuishou send her to YOUR dimension, Chibi-usa! But noooo, it had to be some unknown one. Now I have to look through ALL of the dimensions to find her! The garnet orb won't even tell me! Do you know how LONG it takes to look at all of the dimensions! I mean I just cant TAKE all this pressure I'm-I'm *inhale* *exhale* I'm ok. I just need to concentrate. I know Mamoru is going to try to get Ruka-chan's, Michi-chan's, Usa-chan's, and my heart talismans. Luckily he has no idea that all the senshi must pass away for her to henshin into sailor Cosmos. And lets hope he NEVER finds out. Chibi-usa, I want you to go to the Tsukino's house and tell them of our efforts. Only tell the senshi about what Mamoru-baka has done- Usa-chan's parents have been through enough, learning of Usa-chan's real identity and her disappearance."  
  
"Hai, Puu! I'll do that right away."  
  
Suddenly in one of the mirrors of the dimension that the sailor senshi was in, something caught sailor Pluto's eye.   
  
"I think the evil entity is going to attack. Here is an extra time key, it may not be as quick as mine is but it is just as powerful. If need be, it will be able to take all of the senshi, perhaps more, to wherever Usagi-hime is, but you and the others will probably be suspended in the time stream for about 30 days depending on how far away the dimension is from this dimension and how many people there are that are being transported. It would only take seconds with one person but with so many senshi, it would take much much longer. In case Mamoru-baka captures me, or any of the other talisman holders, I will leave the garnet orb with you to hide. He cannot access this realm without a time key- I cant even access this realm without my time key. Hide the garnet orb for me so that he will not be able to find it."  
  
Setsuna proceeded to gently take the garnet orb off of her giant key staff and hand it to Chibi-usa.   
  
"ok, go now, and please be careful!"  
  
"You to Puu!"  
  
  
Sailor Pluto walked through the doorway of the gates of time to the specific time and dimension she wished to go. Chibi-usa didn't follow directly though. She knew that just hiding it in the time realm wasn't safe so she decided to ask the orb.  
  
'Ok, I've seen Puu ask it important questions before. . . lets see, oh yes'  
  
"Chronus, father of time, tell me were I can hide the garnet orb" Chibi-usa said. All of a sudden a thin beam of dark red colored light shot out from the orb. She followed it to a dimension of mirrors. In it she watched as a man, about Usagi's current age with a long chestnut colored braid and indigo eyes talk to a man with a painfully looking ponytail of ebony who was wielding a very large kantana. She looked at them and almost laughed, there bickering seemed to be like how her and Usagi were back when Chibi-usa was little. Except for the kantana, this scene looked exactly like them.   
  
She took a deep breath, walked over to the time gate, and concentrated on the scene of the two boys, before walking through.  
  
When she reached the other side, she was met with a kantana in her face. The man with indigo eyes who seemed to be so full of mirth a second ago, was holding a gun to her head, a serious look on his face. The indigo-eyed boy spoke first, in a deep menacing voice that almost didn't suit him. "Who are you, why are you here, why are you dressed like that, and how did you just come out of thin air!?" the black haired boy looked almost surprised at his friends sudden change of mood but than he remembered that when it came to his job, the braided baka was one of the best- as serious as there other trigger happy friend at times.  
  
"relax, and point that thing somewhere else. I will tell you how I came out of this air in due time. As for why I am here, I will be needing some assistance." Chibi-usa said staring pointedly at the gun and kantana in her face and then looked down at the garnet orb in her arms.   
  
"you still didn't answer my other question, why are you dressed in a tiny miniskirt and knee high boots, your not some type of you know, show girl or something, are you?" The ebony haired man sweat dropped and Chibi-usa turned scarlet red.   
  
"Braided baka, here he goes again, and I thought the seriousness would last longer than 30 seconds" the Chinese man grumbled.   
  
"no! I am not! I just wasn't you men to keep this safe for me! Kami-sama, is that all you men think about, sex!. . ." chibi-usa started to go into a rant but was interrupted by the exasperated Chinese man.   
  
"ok, onna, but first what is your name?"  
  
"my name is Usagi but you can call me chibi-usa"  
  
"rabbit, sort of an odd name, well, I don't completely trust you as of yet, but my name is Duo- you can call me Shinigami!"  
  
Chibi-usa started to laugh at this but didnt voice what she was thinking. *giggle* I'Hotaru would have laughed if she had heard what he calls himself, the god of death, and Hotaru is the senshi of death and destruction'/I  
  
"ok, so what is your name?" she said aloud.  
  
"Chang Wufei" was all that the Chinese man said.  
  
"I need you guys to take care of this garnet orb, it is very very important, I or one of my friends should I be, um, unavailable, will come to get it. Only give it to them if they seem, of the right mind. If a man with black hair comes to get it, do not give it to him! Arigato!"  
  
with these confusing final words, Chibi-usa handed them the garnet orb, took out a large weirdly shaped key and disappeared through another portal.  
  
"weird" was all that came out of the two pilots mouths as the other three pilots rounded the corner, oblivious of all that had happened.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-usa walked through the gates and sighed. She wasn't sure if she could really trust the two men but she knew that the garnet orb would never guid her wrong. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something glowing an eerie yellow. She walked through the spinning mirrors to one many spaces away from the dimension in which sailor Pluto and all of her friends were. Her eyes went wide and she started to yell.  
  
"I've found her! I've got to tell the senshi!"  
~~~~~~~~~  
On the streets of downtown Tokyo. . .   
~~~~~~~~~  
"We should stop by Rei-chan's temple! The last search hub needs some extra parts to work. Plus, the drop off site for it is close by the temple!" Ami yelled over the sound of the wind gliding over the sports car.  
  
"Hai Ami-chan, and I think Yuchirou needs an explanation about Usagi-chan's disappearance! I think I can think up something to tell him so he wont worry! We'll be there in a few minutes!" Haruka yelled over her shoulder.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Temple. . .   
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuchirrou! Can you cut the stray limbs on the Sakura tree out front!"  
  
*grumble*grumble* "yes sensei" Yuchirou followed Rei's grandfather's orders and climbed up the Sakura tree and started to prune it.  
  
From down the street Yuchirrou could hear a fast car approaching. *sigh* ' here comes the speed demon,' Yuchirrou thought in a cynical voice. Yuchirrou went back to his work.  
  
Suddenly there was an earth-shattering explosion from the road near the temple. Yuchirrou would have been thrown out of the tree had it not been for the strong tree limbs and his training in the martial arts. He looked up and saw something he never thought possible. A man of muscular build and black hair was hovering about ten feet above what should have been Haruka's sports car. It was crushed, literally. Yuchirrou panicked and was about to go and pull Haruka and her friends out of the wreckage, despite the floating man, but he realized that Haruka-tachi were already out, but not necessarily in the best of conditions. Haruka had a large gash on her forehead and was currently unconscious. Michiru was sprawled on the ground and her left leg was bleeding heavily. Ami was next to Michiru, examining her leg. Ami herself didn't look good. She seemed to be favoring her left arm- Yuchirrou guessed that it was probably broken. He again panicked when he couldn't find Hotaru but he than saw her a few feet away. She was crouching over a young boy- who Yuchirrou realized was Usagi's younger brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
A few minutes earlier. . .   
~~~~~~~~  
  
"ok, we are close to Rei-chan's temple." Haruka said as she pulled up onto the street that would lead to the temple.  
  
"Minna-chan, I suddenly have a really bad feeling about all of this. I think its Saturn's senses that are kicking in," Hotaru said suddenly. All of a sudden a large attack sounded from above. Ami, Hotaru, Shingo, Haruka, and Michiru barely had enough time to jump from the car before the blast hit. Haruka was hit in the head by a piece of flying metal and was knocked out. A large piece of glass had imbedded itself into Michiru's leg, making it bleed heavily. Ami had landed a foot or two away from Michiru but had landed on her left arm- most liking fracturing her bone in the process. Hotaru and Shingo had both landed in the grass but Shingo had been knocked unconscious and another piece of metal had cut his right calf. Hotaru had most likely dislocated her shoulder but she knew she had the least injuries of all of them. She crawled over to him and checked his vitals. She wanted to heal him but she knew that was the least of there problems. She looked up to find the possessed Mamoru flouting above them, smirking at all the damage he had inflicted. She slowly stood up and faced him.  
  
"My dear Saturn-san, you seem to be the only one strong enough to face me. O well, all the better for what I have planned." Before Hotaru could even call her glaive, Mamoru had her by the neck, slowly squeezing her life out. Ami stood up to help but she was blasted away with Mamoru's free hand. Michiru screamed for him to stop but she could do nothing else because of her loss of blood.   
  
Yuchirrou, who was astonished at what was happening wanted to help. I 'kami-sama, what is mamoru doing!?! I knew there was something strange about him , but this!? Wait a second. . . HE CALLED HOTARU SATURN!!'/I Yuchirrou realized. He was about to jump out of the tree when a swirling vortex of purple and green opened up right next to what used to be a car.   
  
"Stop this! I will fight you, she is only a child!" Pluto said from were she was standing. Mamoru winked at Hotaru and turned towards Pluto with a menacing smirk. Hotaru, even with her mind clouded from lack of air, realized that this was a trap. Mamoru dropped Hotaru, and quicker than Pluto could even blink, Mamoru had taken hold of her time staff. He turned towards Pluto and was about to strike her when something hit him in the back of the head with such force, he nearly blacked out. He turned to see what it was, and realized it was a pair of hedge clippers!  
  
Yuchirrou, who realized that he need to help this mysterious senshi, jumped down from the tree he was in and threw the only thing he had access to, his hedge clippers. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against Mamoru, but he needed to give time for Hotaru to henshin, which was still almost unbelievable- I mean, actually knowing one of the senshi! (A.N. He just doesn't know how many of the senshi he actually knows, hee hee hee) This distraction gave Pluto the time to do something she had been dying to do since she found out what the real Mamoru had done. She kicked him square between the legs!!! Even if he was an evil entity, damn did it hurt! He keeled over and hissed out the words, "ill be back!" before disappearing form site- time staff in hand but not in use.  
  
Everyone on the battlefield, including the recently unconscious, was staring at Pluto in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Pluto was usually the level headed of the group. After a few minutes of silent shock, the still groggy Haruka spoke up.   
  
"I guess we owe the baka an explanation for helping us. Dammit! Koneko-chan is gone for a few weeks and boom! EVERONE in this shimmata world is finding out, *sigh* could you help me up baka?" Haruka said, addressing Yuchirrou.  
  
"I think we have bigger problems than that Haruka-chan, he has the time staff, we have no time to lose! If you wish to join us Yuchirrou, you may. We could use all the help we can get."  
  
Yuchirrou didn't even need to think about it, he knew he wanted to help them. He was just wondering what he was helping them do? "So umm, Pluto is it? I will definitely help but what am I helping you do?" Yuchirrou said, a large sweatdrop appearing next to his head."  
  
"That is what I came here to tell all of you about. First of all, something tragic has happened to Usagi." At this comment, the senshi, Shingo, and Yuchirrou looked at her with shock, she realized her mistake in how she had phrased her last comment and rephrased it. "No, she is not dead, but she is in grave danger. Mamoru has done something even I did not for see.   
  
He raped Usagi-hime, and he will pay for what he has done!"  
  
"HE WHAT!!!!"   
"THAT KONO YARO! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM HE IS GONNA WISH HE NEVER TOUCHED KONEKO-CHAN!"  
"HE DID WHAT TO MY IMOUTO!"  
"I KNEW HE WAS A HENTAI!"  
Were what came out of their mouths when they heard what had happened.  
  
"There is no use in getting mad when he is not present. But this is not the only problem. This evil that has possessed Mamoru is an age-old evil that has been around forever. It is essentially parts of each of the evils we have ever fought. It feeds on the evil energy of all livings organisms' evil actions. It was originally created by Beryl-hime during the silver millennium as a last resort weapon in case she failed. Obviously she did fail but she never got to activate its true power. After she was reawakened she started to feed it evil energy again. But, like before, she never got to finish. So after she died, it lay dormant for a while, only taking what it could from the remnants of human's evil habits. But then, more evils came and even though we defeated them, the evil device created by Beryl still fed off of them- becoming stronger and stronger. It started to take on a life of its own. The problem was that is was too close to too many pure hearted people. Our pure hearts were actually the only thing stopping it from becoming more powerful. So it left earth. It went to where it sensed the most evil energy was coming from- were chaos was starting to form. After Galaxia was completely possessed, it secretly followed Galaxia to all of the planets that she recruited senshi to turn them evil. The problem for the Evil entity was that Chaos knew the whole time that something was feeding of his evil energy. When they landed on the star lights' planet chaos turned on the evil entity and disenabled it. But when Chaos was killed, the spell was broken and the Evil could once again roam free and now that it is powerful enough, it wants to get rid of the light- the talisman holders pure hearts."  
  
"Wait, I'm confused, so all of you are senshi?! And how in Kami's name did Mamoru-ecchi fly!?" Yuchirrou said, not understanding a lot of what was said.  
  
"Here we go again, *sigh*". . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors notes: ha ha, I bet you loved it when Pluto kicked mamo-hentai. I'm soree to anyone who wanted romance in the DBZ world, there isn't going to be one between Usa and anyone from DBZ, but what I have planned is MUCH better.   
Ja ne!  
Koneko-chan  
  
P.S.- write me a good review if you like my story, if you don't, flame it- just review in detail at what is good and bad so I can change it. Tell me if this story isn't realistic enough- tell me if it is really realistic- tell me if it pulls you in the story- TELL ME ANYTHING!! As a great writer once said (who is on fanfiction.net - "a writers payment is her reviews! SO REVIEW!")  
  
Aishiteru to you all!  



	9. Eighth Chapter/DBZ world

Authors notes: yosh! I can't believe I took so long to get this chapter finished. I actually took a break from writing over the summer because I wanted to focus on some other things. Well, this chapter is gunna be short, and sort of pointless, but upcoming chapters will be longer and with be very important. I'm also having a sequel, but I haven't decided on a name for it, maybe "taking a wish a little to far," I'm not sure, well anyways, ja ne!   
  
Insert disclaimer here.   
  
BChapter 8: power if a wish   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
DBZ dimension   
two weeks later.../B   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*pant*"Veggie-kun! I'm tiiiirrrreeedddd! Can't we just sit down for a minute, I haven't run this fast since ninth grade on my way to school!" Usagi and Vegeta had run across the Black forest, 5 or 6 times, 3 miles each way, and Usagi felt like her legs were going to fall off.   
  
Vegeta, who hadn't even broken a sweat yelled back at Usagi, who was trailing behind him.   
  
"Come on Onna-chan, don't be a weakling! I know you're stronger than this! Today I'll start teaching you the basics of Ki manipulation, and you can't show your weakness yet, I'm not even sure if you will be able to do anything above what I would qualify a good Ki blast." These words angered Usagi, and without even realizing it she speeded up. Vegeta smiled in satisfaction.   
B   
~~~~~~   
Later that day...   
~~~~~~/B   
  
"But Vegeta, its not working!" Usagi had tried and failed for the 67th time at trying to shoot a simple Ki shot. She was tempted to just transform into eternal sailor moon, even though eternal only shot magical shots of Ki. She rationalized that in her other form it would be a lot easier, unfortunately that wasn't an option.   
  
"Fine onna-chan, if you wont learn this way, I'll just have to do it the hard way" after this statement was made, Vegeta threw a punch at Usagi, who just barely missed it, but fell on her butt in the process of trying to duck. Again, faster than Usagi could think, he tried to kick her. With reflexes she didn't know she had, she rolled out of the way and stood up. Vegeta felt Usagi's Ki go up, along with something else he couldn't quite identify. Again, Vegeta threw a barrage of kicks and punches, a few hitting her, but for the most part she wasn't being hit. While Usagi was trying to regain her footing, Vegeta took advantage of her stumble and did a sweep kick. She hadn't been fast enough to realize it, and fell to the ground with a thud.   
  
Vegeta, quicker than lightning, started to throw a well-aimed and powerful punch at Usagi. Instinctively, she brought her arms up and concentrated at the fist that was coming towards her. First she felt it at the heart, than felt it travel down her arm, almost in slow motion. It was warm, and was crackling of electrical life. It came out of her hands in thin beam of silver and sparkling light and hit Vegeta unsuspectingly. She felt a brief tinge of electricity on her forehead, which she guessed must have been her moon insignia. Because of her lack of aim, she hadn't hit him dead on, but he still flew through the air until he hit the ground several feet away.   
  
He lay there for a minute stunned and Usagi feared that she had killed him. It wasn't anything near Vegeta's or any of the other Z senshi's Ki shots, but it was a Ki shot nonetheless, and beyond what he thought she could achieve. He sat up, a little dazed, not from any injury, but because of the feeling that her Ki shot had given him and the strange glimmer on her forehead, which he thought, was most likely a stray Ki spark.   
  
It was the strangest Ki shot he had ever felt, most Ki shots had a sort of burning feeling but the energy usually vanished within seconds, but hers was different. It made his body tingle, and the feeling steadily grew until he was gritting his teeth with pain. Then suddenly a strangled cry came from Usagi- mumbling a phrase that he could not understand through the ringing in his ears- and all at once the feeling had disappeared, as thought it had never been.   
  
Vegeta shook off the feeling as Usagi got up and stumbled towards him.   
"Vegeta-kun! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" in her head she was also apologizing for something else. Strange- she'd never been able to call on just a spark of Ki from the stone before, but somehow, subconsciously she had called on the Ginzuishou and it had mixed its power with her own Ki. The strange thing was that it did not leave her with that drained feeling, like it usually did. She concluded that her Ki had mixed with the Ginzuishou's power, so she didn't have to use very much power from the stone- who's power came from her very life force- unlike Ki which was just the expelling of energy; something that she had a lot of without knowing it. She just hoped that she had cut off the connection with the stone before she had really hurt him.   
  
"Yeah onna-chan, I'm ok," Than he paused, as if in thought. "That was a strange Ki shot though, it had a lasting tinge to it before the sensation left." Usagi smiled sheepishly because of the look of bewilderment on Vegeta's face. He shook it off, stood up, and replaced his ever present look of pride, "but it's still no were near my power!" at this last statement Vegeta sent a kick to her head which barely missed. Now that she had progressed in her training, he sent tiny golden Ki blasts, which were countered by smaller silver blasts- though they didn't have the sparkle that trademarked the Ginzuishou's power.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Yosh! Your outo-san is such a bully! I've run more miles than I can count in the last two weeks! And I just got off my crutches!" Usagi had just gotten home after learning to do her first Ki attack and was currently complaining to Trunks and Gohan. Usagi-tachi were all in the family room, babysitting Goten and Chibi-Trunks because Chichi and Bulma had gone shopping before Usagi got home. The boys laughed as Usagi made a disgusted face. A moment later she sighed. They felt the sudden hum of the gravity room turn on, signalling that although Usa and Vegeta had spent from 4 am to 2 pm training, he was still far from being finished with his daily routine.   
  
"At least I finally learned how to shoot Ki." Gohan and Trunks looked at her with surprise.   
  
"Really? That's great! You're a fast learner," Trunks said, and silently added, 'for a human at least . . .'   
  
"Arigato, but now that I'm all excited, I wanna learn some more stuff, what else can you guys do? I've heard that both of you are pretty strong, can you guys teach me anything else?"   
  
Both youths thought about it for a second before Gohan smiled, an idea coming to mind.   
  
"Well, Usagi-chan, we could teach you how to fly!"   
  
"Fly?! How?" Usa said with a bit of wonderment.   
  
"Well," started Trunks, "it's just a manipulation of Ki actually, if you've mastered Ki blasts, its generally easy, but I'm not so sure if it will be easy for you to learn, since you've only recently learned to shoot, but we can try anyways. Let's grab some stuff so that we can bring Goten and Chibi-Trunks," and with that, they stood up, grabbed some blankets, toys, and the kids and headed out the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Ok, do it like we just showed you," Gohan and Trunks hovered a few feet above and in front of her, a gold glimmer under both of them. They were looking down on Usagi who was having second thoughts about the whole flying thing. They were up in the mountains, Goten and Chibi-Trunks stowed away in a nearby cave with a fire to keep them extra warm in the damp air. They were on the edge of a precipice, and Gohan and Trunks were currently off of the ground all together, with hundreds of feet below them.   
  
"So, you want me to step off of this ledge, and just hope I don't fall?" *sigh* "I'm not getting out of this am I?" with the look that Gohan and Trunks were giving her, she knew that she wasn't going anywhere but off the ledge which she was standing on. She held her breath, and stepped of the ledge . . . .   
  
And screamed as she fell, facing rocks, closer by the second, instead of the red-orange sky of late afternoon.   
  
Gohan sighed, before rocketing down to catch her. Both boys knew that this would be a looong afternoon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
  
BA.N.B Fanfiction. net is going crazy! it doesnt work half the time! o well, at least it isnt gone, i'd go crazy without my stories! anways, reveiw, it reminds me to write when i have the time. i'll get the next chapter out alot faster that this one took. This chapter was just alot of fluff, the interesting stuff will start in the next chapter.   
  
ja ne and reveiw! its my way of payment!   
  
Recomendations: ok, well first off, my favorite story of all time would have to be broken wing and broken angel. look up Bsailorcelestial/B and read her stories, broken wing, mended wing, and any of the shorts she made that go along with those stories. read read read!   
  
oh ya, and go read stuff from Marika Webster, warning: they are pretty intense storys, read only if 17 and over


End file.
